Frog Hats and Biker Boots
by Timid Tea
Summary: Anabell Greene, an American delinquent finds herself being kidnapped and becoming a student to a certain frog hat wearing boy. Fran x Oc
1. Kidnapped

**Biker Boots and Frog Hats**

**Anabell's POV**

"Damn it." I mumble running through the small town; the sound of motorcycles echoing in the background. '_Why did he have to do this? Just because I dumped him? He fucking destroyed my bike! If anything, I should be sending a gang after him; that twat! When I make it back to his apartment, he is so going to get it.'_

"You can't run forever Bell!" Jackson yelled at me. He obviously underestimates me.

"That's what you think!" I yelled back at him. I started to slow down and I snapped my fingers, but nothing happened. I started to pick up my pace again '_God damn, I've had this power all my life, I haven't had any problems before, but of coarse, now you decide not to work. Fucking fantastic.'__  
_

Just then, screams could be heard from behind me. I looked back to see the men falling into a huge gaping hole in the street. I stopped, '_Not really what I had in mind, but I'll work with it.'_

When the screaming stopped, I walked over to the hole and counted "1, 2, and 3." The hole disappeared and the men were laying there in silence. All eight of the men had fallen off their bikes; a few didn't look like they were breathing. I walked up to one of the men who went by the name of Pork Chop and gave him a swift kick in the stomach, he coughed a few times and rolled over. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Pork Chop was my (now) ex-boyfriend's best friend. Pork Chop was 25, had blonde a mustache and a beer belly. I won't deny that he could be a cool guy to hang out with, but with out a doubt in my mind, I can say that he would not hesitate to beat up anyone who challenged his best friend; even if it was me, the person he once called 'Hot Mama'._  
_

" Well, at least they're alive. I don't want to be known as a murder." I said as I turned around and made my way to my EX-boyfriend's apartment, keeping one thought in my head, '_I just might murder that little prick__.'_

**In a hotel room above, six men watched a girl cast an illusion on eight bikers and run into an ally way.**

"I wonder what that girl's up to?" A gay man spoke staring at her through his sunglasses.

"Ushishishi, who knows. It would be interesting to play with her though." A man said while playing with a knife.

"Quit thinking dirty thoughts pervert sempai." A monotone voice said.

"Why you little freak." Said the man as he threw the knife he was just playing with into the monotone man's frog shaped hat.

"ENOUGH!" A man yelled in the background, every voice in the room went dead silent.

"Its obvious that this girl has no idea what power she possesses and we are looking for a female addition to this team." Everybody in the room nodded. "But her illusions are pathetic, so she might need one of you trash to train her." He said looking straight at the monotone man.

"But Bossu, I don't want a student." The man said in a monotone voice.

Just then a wine glass was thrown at his head but luckily his head was protected by the obnoxiously large frog hat.

"LIKE I CARE TRASH! GET HER ON THE PLANE WITHIN THE NEXT TWO HOURS OR I WILL DEMOTE YOU TO JANITOR!" The man screamed.

The frog hat wearing man opened the front door and with a sigh, he walked out the door.

**Anabell's POV**

"God, who the hell is screaming." I said quietly, staring out the window and looked toward the really expensive looking hotel, trying not to wake my sleeping ex. I tip-toed over to his sleeping body and jumped on top of his sleeping form, his eyes opened. I quickly punched him in the face.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled as he pushed me off of him. He stood up and got out of the bed, I did the same.

"You destroyed my fucking bike and then you through a temper tantrum and sent your gang after me! Pay back is a bitch." I said as I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kneed him in the groin. He groaned and bent over in pain, I quickly kicked him in the back of the head causing his head smacked against tile floor. I grabbed a handful of his messy brown hair and picked up him up. He quickly got to his feet and made an attempt to punch me in the face, I dodged it and once again grabbed him by the hair and smashed his head a few times into the nightstand. He spit blood at the ground, two teeth came out along with it. '_Gross.'_

By the time I was done, I had broken his front teeth and gave him two black eyes; he was completely knocked out. I smirked at this, got off of him and walked over to the nightstand beside his bed. I wrote a note on a napkin saying '_Don't send your crappy ass gang after me. By the way, no girl is going to want you after what I did to your face. Your ex, Anabell.'_

I walked back over to his body and pulled out his wallet, taking all the cash; all $122 dollars and putting it in my pocket. ' "_Oh Babe, can you pay for that? I don't have any money on me." Yeah right, you fucking dick.'_ I walked back to him and punched him once more in the nose, he moaned but didn't wake up. I sprinted to the window, which is where I came from, stepped out and closed the window before sliding down the fire escape.

Now, all I have to do is hail a cab and get the hell out of here. "TAXI!" I yelled as one slowed down in front of me. "Thanks." I said stepping into the cab.

"No problem." Said a very calm and cool voice.

I looked at the driver; he had green hair and purple markings under his eyes. Also he was pasty pale. I noticed in the passenger seat there was a huge frog shaped hat.

"Where did you get that?" I asked pointing to the hat.

"Somebody really annoying gave it to me." His voice still monotone.

"So like, your girlfriend?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"No." He replied.

"Was it your boyfriend?" I questioned. When I said that, he turned around and just stared at me for a few seconds. "What? I don't judge."

He turned back to the road. "No."

The rest of the car ride was silent. I stared out the window watching the city pass me by. When I finally thought I was far enough, I tapped his shoulder."I'll stop here."

The driver didn't stop, he continued on driving until the city scene started to fade away in the background. We were driving down a really sketchy dirt road, there were fields of grain all around us, along with some fences that have rusted and fallen apart protecting property lines.

"Dude, stop." I said a hint of concern in my voice. He didn't even look back at me, he just continued to drive down a dirt road. Thought started to rush through my head as he continued to drive '_I__s this going to turn out like in Jeppers Creepers? What is he going to do to me? Then again, I could probably take him down anyway.'_ I thought and smirked to myself.

"Don't even think about it." Said that same cool voice as he looked in the mirror to get a better look at me.

My eyes widened slightly more freaked out than before. I started to move to the door and he quickly pressed the locked to prevent my escape. So, slammed and kick the window. When the driver slammed on the brakes and I fell forward. I heard the car door open and shut. I crawled to the front of the car, he was walking away from the car as he unlocked the car. He looked back and walked to the other side of the jet, he was testing me. '_No way in hell am I getting on that__!'_I thought and busted out the door.

**Inside the plane**

A blond haired man stared out the window of the jet and watched with interest as the black haired girl come running out the car at full speed. She makes it in front of the jet and gets stopped. He moves his head to get a better look at what stopped that girl. Only to see being carried by two similar people resembling a certain Froggy.

She thrashed and kicked; just when they were about to open the door so that she could get in here, it happened, she cast an illusion. They were frozen but soon thawed one of frog hat wearing boy opened the door and they both dropped her in the plane and slammed the door shut before they faded away.

She stood up and slammed against the door but it wouldn't budge. She finally stopped only to see of the Varia gang. A familiar face greeted her.

"Glad you could make it." Said the smirking frog hat wearing boy.

**Sorry that this chapter was kinda rushed its always hard for me to write first chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I had fun writing it. This story is Fran x Oc and Fran x oc only! I just fixed a lot of grammar errors in this chapter, so I hope this chapter looks a little bit better. See you next chapter :D  
**


	2. Hell to Pay

**Here's the next chapter. Thanks to those of you that reviewed! **

**Anabell POV**

"Glad you could make it." Said that same cool and calm voice.

I turned my head to see the cab driver and a whole bunch of other weird looking people. They were all staring at me, they all had the same expression plastered on their faces; amusement. I heard the jet engine start and soon, the jet was moving. I glanced out the window, we were lifting off the ground. I sifted my weight as the jet went higher into the air.

"What? Have you guys never seen a girl before?" I questioned as I scanned the strange looking group. They didn't say anything, they continued to stare. "Well, I mean, that guy in the back looks like he doesn't even know what a girl is. What kind of cave did you come out of? Because where ever that cave is, it needs to be sealed up, forever. You are just fugly." I said pointing to a man in the back. He had long black hair, a long black mustache and a short black beard. He was also wearing all black leather, all of this, in my opinion, is him asking me to make fun of him.

Suddenly, I heard laughter from two of the strange looking people. One of them had really shaggy blonde hair that covered his eyes, a toothy grin and the weirdest laugh I have ever heard. The other man had a bright pink Mohawk and dark pink sunglasses.

_'He's gay.' _I thought staring at the Mohawk man.

"Oh my God! I love this girl!" The Mohawk man said as he tried to catch his breathe.

I looked back to the fugly man; he was glaring daggers at me. "Ew, don't look at me that hard! Are you trying to make my eyes bleed?" I exclaimed.

I drew my attention back to the green haired cab driver. Rage boiled up inside me as I jumped onto his seat and straddled him. With one hand I grabbed the collar of his shirt and with the other, I attempted to punch him in the face. He was fast, his hand caught mine in mid-punch. I let go of his collar and used my other hand to once again, punch him in the face. He caught that fist as well. I was soon over powering him with pure force.

He stared at me. "I don't think we should be in a position like this, at least not until after dinner."

My face burned slightly from either me blushing or from me getting so angry. He lightly squeeze my fists in his hands and started leaning forward. He was a mere four inches away from my face.

_'Is he going to kiss me or something?' _I thought to myself as I backed off slightly.

His eyes were drawn to my face as he said "Are you blushing?"

At that instant, my forehead smashed into his.

SMASH.

SMASH.

SMASH.

"Ushishishi, this girl's as fun as I expected."

I ignored his words and continued to smash the man's forehead with my own. I could feel the blood pouring out of my forehead, the pain was excruciating as both his and my blood started to drip onto his pants and the seat. I heard footsteps walking toward the scene I was causing.

"HEY BRAT! QUIT SKULL BASHING HIM! YOU'RE GETTING BLOOD ALL OVER THE SEATS!" Screamed a voice from behind me.

I stopped and then realized how much blood was splattered everywhere. I stared down at the crimson liquid, not only had it dripped on his and my pants, but it also got on the seat and the walls.

"…" I looked at the mess; it was a lot more blood than I originally expected.

"Notice how he doesn't care about me getting skull bashed; he only cares about the seats." Said the boy I was sitting on. Blood was running down the sides of his face and down his nose. I almost felt bad for the kid. Almost.

I wiped the blood off my forehead and smeared it on my skinny jeans. I looked at the green haired man, took my wrist, smeared the blood off his forehead and wiped it on the seat.

"VOIIIIIII! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He screamed at me.

"Well, I'm not going to wipe his blood on me too, cause that would be weird." I said as I got off green haired man and dusted myself off. I touched my forehead and stared at the blood on my hand. '_It already isn't coming out as fast as it was. Good.'_

The man behind me grabbed my wrist violently and pulled me up in the air. He lifted up one hand and struck me in the face; he struck me so hard that the wound on my head started to rapidly drip blood once again.

"You little piece of shit, if you don't put me down within the next three seconds or there will be hell to pay." I said glaring daggers at him.

"HAHAHAHA! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY DO?"

"1…"

He squeezed my wrist in his hand.

'_Forget counting to three.'_

I through up my leg and kicked in the crouch as hard as I could. His face turned a bright red and he tipped over and fell on the ground, his silver hair blanketing the floor. I stared at him and stared to snicker at his crumpled form.

I looked up to see the rest of the group; now they all had a different expression on their faces as they stared at the silver haired man; pain. That's when I notice all the men had a hand on their crouch, like I had kicked them too. Seeing this, only made me laugh harder.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, YOU SHOULD SEE THE LOOK ON YOUR FACES! PRICELESS!" They all exchanged a glance, let go of there 'prized possessions' and gave me a serious stare. Well, all except for the blonde haired man, his just smile got wider as he stared at the walls that had blood splattered on them. "So, what do you guys want?" I asked cautiously as I eyed them all, expecting one of them to make a move towards me. Waiting for one of them to want to fight me.

"We want you." One of the men stated plainly, annoyance was very clear in his voice. He had dark brown (almost black) hair that was straight and hung lifeless on his face. His face was cold and hard, he also had a large scar on his left cheek. He wore a white button down shirt, black tie, black pants and black shoes.

"Why?"

"We want you to join us, to be an assassin."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

I pondered the thought. 'I_ get to kill people for a living…hmm… I guess I could do that. Probably make a lot of cash, that's a definite plus. I guess its a better way of making money than my other job.'_

"Do I get to travel and make boat loads of cash?"

"Yes." He stated.

"Well in that case. No." I stated kicking up the empty wine glass by my feet, grabbing it and chucking it at them. "You didn't think I was going to go that easy did you?" I turned away making a run for the control room, when I felt a sharp pains in my back. The pain was sharp enough to make a few tears stream down my face, as I turned my head to see a gruesome sight; knives were sticking out from my back.

"Ushishishishi, you didn't think we would let you go that easy did you?" A blonde haired man spoke as he played with an oddly shaped knife.

"Nice shot Bel-sempia. Good job." Said the green haired man.

My breath became jagged, as stumbled into the control room. I walked up to the guy steering the plane."Turn this damn thing around now." The pain from both my head and my back was becoming unbearable.

"I don't think he can do that." Said a familiar voice from behind me.

I turned my and saw the green haired man standing there. Just then his ring started to glow a purple-ish color. Out of nowhere tentacles wrapped themselves around my body; squeezing titer and titer until my body went completely limp as I fell to the floor. The last thing I saw was a pair of black boots walking toward me and everything went black.

**Varia POV**

Fran came out of the control room carrying the limp girl and dropping her on his bloody chair. The men stared at her, her breath was jagged as crimson liquid pooled on her back. Making a certain prince's smile grow wider. Just then, Lussuria walked up to the girl, leaned down and started to pull the knives out of her back and handed them back to Bel.

Lussuria pulled up a rag and started to dab at the wounds on her back. He touched her side and his eyebrows furrowed with worry. "This poor girl hasn't eaten in days."

"Ushishishi and she was able to take Squalo down so easily." Bel said the smile on his face growing.

"Wow, I thought the captain was supposed to be really strong. I guess I was wrong." Fran stated plainly.

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! SHUT UP BRATS OR I WILL SHRED YOU!" Squalo screamed.

"I don't think you could because you were just taken down by a girl." Fran said staring at him from the corner of his eye.

"VOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SH-!"

A wine bottle shattered against Squalo's head. He turned to the culprit, Xanxus; who stared at him angrily.

"Shut up trash. I want to get some sleep before we land and if I don't, I will shove my foot down your throat." Xanxus said glaring daggers at the silver haired captain. Xanxus shut his eyes and everyone on the jet went deadly silent. Well, for a moment.

The Varia suddenly became aware of the girl's twitching hand. They all silenced at once and just stared at her; one of her eyes flung open and she began to get up from the bloody chair. Lussuria grabbed a near by wince bottle and hit her in the head with it, she quickly fell back down, eyes closed. The group quietly stared at Lussuria.

"What? I panicked!" Lussuria yelled as he threw his arms in the air.

**Hours later in Italy. Anabell POV**

My groggy eyes slowly opened. I lifted my hand up to my forehead and realized that my head was bandaged up along with my back. '_What the hell.'_ My eyes scanned the room. It was a plain white room with two windows on either side of the bed I was laying on.

At the foot of my bed, dark brown eyes followed my every move. I cocked my eyebrow and crawled toward the staring eyes. '_That's the biggest cat I've ever see, even bigger than the lion at the zoo me and Kyle broke into. I told him he shouldn't try to pet it but no, he had to prove what a man he was; God I'm glad I broke up with him, he was an idiot._'

"Grrrrrrrrr." The big cat growled.

"What are you growling at trash?" I asked giving it a death glare. Just then, it jumped onto the bed and stared at me more closely. I continued to glare at it.

"Meow." The cat slammed its large head into mine and started to purr. '_Didn't see that one coming. This kind of hurts though. _

My attitude changed when I felt the soft fur rubbing my face. "How cute are you!" I squealed as I pet the cat's face.

The big cat got off the bed and walked toward the door; stopping at the door frame and looked back at me. "Meow." It stated plainly gesturing to the door.

"Okay, I'll follow you." I said getting out of the bed and slowly walked towards the door. The cat and I walked down a long hallway turning left, then right, down a staircase, into a foyer and then down another hallway. The big cat stayed by my side the whole time. We suddenly came to a room that I assumed was the kitchen. I could hear people talking, yelling and squealing. The cat and I walked into the room.

"Look who finally decided to wake up." Said a guy with a Mohawk as he pointed in my direction.

"How long have I been out?" I asked as I grabbed the left side of my head and looked around the large kitchen.

"Hmmm… a day and a half." The Mohawk man said as he touched the back of his head.

"I guess you guys were serious when you said that you weren't going to let me leave." I said with a weak smile.

"Yes we were." He said smiling.

I stood there with my hand on my forehead. The events of the past day and a half running through my head.

"Hey woman." Said a loud and familiar voice.

"I have a name asshole."

"Well then what is it?" He questioned.

"Anabell Greene and your names?" I said, my eyes scanning the room.

"Superbi Squalo."

"Lussuria."

"Levi A Than."

"Belphegor, just call me Bel-sempai. Ushishishi."

"Fran, but to you, it's Fran-sempai."

"Why do I have to call you Sempai?" I asked looking at the huge frog hat on his head.

"Because I am your teacher and you are my student." He said plainly.

"WAIT! WHAT?" My eyes were as large as dinner plates.

"That's right, I am your teacher."

"Really?"

"Yes, you have to respect me." He said as he rested his head in his hand. He had a band-aid covering the wound I had giving him the previous day.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't take orders." My stomach started to growl. So, took a piece of toast from Squalo's plate.

"What do you think your doing?" He said glaring at me.

"Eating. Are you blind?" I said rolling my eyes.

"VOIIIIIIIIIII-."

"OH SHUT UP! YOU SCREAM LIKE A BANCHY!"

He just stared at me then went back to eating. I looked back at Fran. "Anyway, why do you have to be my teacher?"

"Because, we both know how to use illusions."

I let out a sigh a hand still on my head. '_Why did it have to be the guy that I skull bashed? Why?' _ I thought almost pitying myself.

"Don't think about doing anything that you may regret, because I will personally give you nightmares." He said in a monotone voice.

"I don't regret anything." I stated as I took another bite of toast.

"We'll see if you can still make that statement at the end of this week." He said giving a blank stare.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe."

"Please don't fight in the kitchen." Said Lussuria. "Hun, you should probably eat more than that." He said looking at me.

"Ok, sure." I said as the large cat sat by my feet and growled at the man.

"No. Besta don't growl at me." Lussuria said backing away from the cat; who started to show teeth.

"Oh that's his name." I said leaning down and petting the cat. "Oh, who's a cute kitty? You are, oh yes you are." I petted his face as he purred. "Whose cat is it any way?"

"Our boss'."

I ignored the man and focused my attention back to Fran; mouthing 'This is one week of hell for you.' As I sat down at the table.

"We'll see." I heard him say.

**What will go down between master and student? Who will win this challenge? Find out next chapter for the showdown between Fran and Anabell. God this is going to be good. Thanks for reading! Please review. ;)**


	3. Showdown

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**Anabell POV**

"This is your room hon." Lussuria chirped.

"This is the room I woke up in."

"Yep."

"Well at least it's better than the motel my ex-boyfriend took me to."

"The one you beat up?"

"No, a different on-…. How do you know about that?"

"We saw you from our hotel window and watched you beat that boy up."

"Yeah cause you guys aren't creepy at all." I said sarcastically. "Any way who lives next to me?"

"Next door to you is Fran and next to him is Bel. In the next hallway is yours truly." He said pointing to himself. "Squl and Levi. The hallway after that is our boss', Xanxus."

"How come the boss gets his own hallway?"

"Because he's the boss, duh."

"… Any way, Fran's next door?"

"Yeah, I know you two didn't get off to a good start but please try to get along."

"OK, it's cool, I forgive him."

"You… You what?"

"I forgive him; I mean he was only following orders so, yeah."

"OK…Well it's good you've learned not to hold a grudge."

"U huh."

"Well, I'll be seeing you later hon."

"OK." I said smiling as Lussuria walked out the door of my new room shutting the door behind him. My smile soon turned twisted. "God this is going to be too easy."

The door to my room opened once more and through the door came a familiar face. "Besta!" I squealed; running up to him and rapped my arms around furry neck. That's when an idea came to mind. "Hey Besta can do me a favor and let me know when Fran-sempia falls into a very deep sleep, Please?"

"Meow."

"Aw, I knew I could count on you." I said while patting Besta's head as he purred. '_This is going to be fun.'_

**Later that night**

"I'm going to bed." I said walking up to my room with a bowl of ice cream in hand. The men on the couch didn't even look up from the TV. That was fine by me, I don't care. I gave a glance at Fran-sempia and walked up the stairs to my room. Eating my ice cream the whole way up. Opening the door to my room and turned on the TV and waited for Fran-sempia to come to his room. I ended up looking at the clock every ten minutes.

1:36 AM.

The door to Fran's room finally opened and closed. I could hear the sound of his bed creaking under his weight. All was silent.

By the time of 4:30 AM everyone was in their beds; sleeping. Besta finally came into my room. "Meow." He gestured to Fran-sempia's room. I smirked; Walked over to my bathroom rinsed out my Ice cream bowl and filled it with warm water. I snuck out my bedroom door, down the long hallway and made my way to Fran-sempia's room. His door opened with a slight creek, I froze and held my breath but Fran-sempia remained unmoving.

I let out a slow sigh and crept over to his bed; placing the bowl of warm water on his night stand. As gently as possible, picking up his hand and placing it in the water. I let go of his hand; then I noticed the wet stain starting to show itself through the covers of his bed. It took all of my will not to laugh out loud. I fast walked out of the room and shut the door. I ran down the empty hallway; a hand covering my mouth to prevent the laughter to escape.

I ran into my room and closing the door. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't wait to see his face in the mourning! It's going to be epic!" I yelled flopping down on my bed.

**That mourning **

**Fran POV**

The mourning sunlight peaked from my curtains. I pushed myself up and leaned up against the back broad of my bed for support. A slow yawn escaped my mouth. My hand slid down my covers; when I felt that my covers were wet. I looked down to see a giant wet stain in the center of my blanket. I traced my fingers over the wet patch and that's when I noticed something else, my fingers were pruned, wrinkled and damp.

I looked around and saw a bowl of water on my night stand. '_Isn't that Anabell's ice cream bowl. That little… I'll get her back. But first, I need to take care of these sheets.'_ I got off my bed and yanked off the sheets; tossing them in a hamper full of this weeks dirty laundry. I grabbed my hat and walked out my bedroom door, down the hall when I passed Anabell's room. I opened her door, only to see she was gone. I left her empty room and walked further down the hallway, down the stairs and into the kitchen. Everybody was eating breakfast around the large wooden table.

Anabell noticed me walk in and she instantly turned her head down. I could see the smirk forming on her face; her head tilted back up and she continued to eat her cereal. I walked up to the empty seat next to her and sat down.

Resting my head on my hand I whispered "I know you did it."

"So, your point?" she said in a whisper as well.

"I'll get you back."

"And?"

"It will be a lot worse than your childish tricks."

"We'll see."

"Yeah, I guess we wi-"

"! WE CAN ALL HEAR YOU TWO WHISPERING!"

We both stopped and looked up; only to see all eyes on us. Anabell got up from the table grabbing her bowl and putting it in the sink; her high heeled boots clicking as she left.

"Ushishishi, so, I heard you wet the bed."

I got up from the table and walked towards the living room.

####

The rest of the day was full of mocking words, jokes and smirks. My student joined in on the teasing; as if completely unaware of how bad her situation really was.

**That next mourning Anabell POV**

My sleepy eyes opened, only to see that I was not in my bed; but floating. The floor of my room was covered in sand, rocks and shells. Fish were swimming all around the floor. '_I'm under water!This has to be an illusion! Right?'_

Fish, sea turtles, eels, sharks and…. Wait… EELS!

"!"

My bedroom door opened and what I saw pissed me off even more; Fran- sempia standing there with a smirk on his face. I swam as fast as I could to the door and fell out of my room. Wheezing and coughing as air filled my lungs.

"Do you give up yet?"

I looked to see the crouching figure next to me; his dull eyes staring at my face, waiting for a reply.

I nodded my head no. He stood up and walked away; not even glancing back.

'_He's going to pay. But I won't be the only one mad."_

**Fran POV**

"So, she won't give up, huh? I guess her training will start now." I said to myself as I walked down the empty hallways.

**That night at dinner**. **Anabell POV**

I didn't touch my dinner; I scooted out of my seat and got up from the table. I walked a good six feet away from the table.

"Everybody I have an announcement to make." I said clapping my hands to get everyone's attention. The table went quiet. I took a deep breath "Because Fran-sempia pissed me off so bad today, I decided to punish you all. So I put horse laxatives in the food you are all eating right now." I said smiling evilly. Everybody stopped eating right then and there.

I looked to see Fran-sempia's plate was empty "Thank you for making my digestive system regular." He said as he patted his stomach. Everyone glared at Fran-sempia, except one, our boss; Xanxus. His glare was fixed on me. He grabbed the nearest thing and chucked it at me; which was not a plate, was not a glass and was not silverware. He chucked-

"Meow." Said the large cat flying at me.

"BESTA!" I squealed; my arms open ready to hug the flying feline. Besta and I both hit the floor, hard. "Besta, you're a lot heavier than you look, but you're so fluffy and soft." The cat and I had a cuddle fest on the kitchen floor.

**Fran POV**

The boss was giving off a murderous glare as he watched Anabell and Besta cuddling on the floor.

"So, when are you going to start her training?" Lussuria asked anxiously, while staring at Anabell.

"As soon as these laxatives ware off." I said as I watched Anabell and Besta cuddle on the kitchen floor.

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Yes, Anabell has a fear of eels. Why? You'll find out later. Next chapter, the training will begin… sort of… Hope you guys enjoyed! Please Review! **


	4. The HangOver

**Thank you to those of you who have reviewed! Please review if you have not done so.**

**Anabell POV**

It's been a week since I have entered the Varia. I have been asked all kind of questions that range form normal to did-you-seriously-ask-me-that? For example, about two days ago I was at the breakfast table after being rudely woken up to an eel in my face; courtesy of Fran-sempia. I was asked a relatively normal question by Lussuria.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"Oh you're so young! I remember when I was that young. Good times. So what have you accomplished in these nineteen years of your life?"

"What is this Dr. Phil?"

"I was just curious hon. No need to be shy."

"Yeah, no need to be shy." Fran-sempia said as he took a seat at the breakfast table.

I paused and took a deep breath." Do you really want to know?"

Lussuria nodded. The other men sat around the room staring at me.

"Fine." I took a deep breath. "My first accomplishment was that I have lived to be nineteen. Along with that time in the second grade, when my parents helped me ti-pi my teacher's house and the time my dad let me drive when I was seven; while we were on the highway. Oh, and that time in Vegas. You know not every thing that happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. That guy followed me till I got to Texas. Oh, and that time I pushed a beauty queen off stage at an award ceremony."

Many unsaid questions lingered in the air.

Then Bel-sempia asked me an odd question that made the room go quiet.

"Are you a virgin?"

I stared at him in shock '_Did he really just ask me that?'_

Before I knew it all eyes were on me. What is it with men and the virgin questions? They need to keep their noses out of other peoples business. Ugh, men.

"Wow, you just came right out and said it. Uh… yes."

The room went dead silent, so quiet that a nail dropping could be heard on the other side of the large house.

"Ushishishishi. I thought you had multiple boyfriends."

"Oh, I did. I just always left before we got that far."

The room remained silent.

"So… what's for breakfast?" I said as a poor attempt to change the subject.

The men all paused and gave a small smirk.

"Eel." Lussuria said as he put a plate full of eel heads in front of me.

"" I screamed, falling on the floor and scooted away from the table. Trembling with my finger and toes curled up.

Every man at that table burst out into laughter; well, except Fran-sempia. He never laughed, he only smirked once in a while.

I got up from the floor and ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door after yelling "THIS IS WHY YOU GUYS NEVER GET LAID!"

It's been two days since then. The tension between Fran-sempia and I has grown.

As we (as in me, Fran-sempia, Bel-sempia and Lussuria) sat on the couch, I looked at Fran-sempia.

"Can I go out tonight?"

Without even looking at me he answered "No." his monotone voice made me even angrier.

"Why not? I haven't been outside this freaking mansion ever since I got here."

"Not true. You went outside the other day."

"The backyard doesn't count. I want to see Italy, take a tour of the city, and see the Leaning Tower of Pizza."

"You mean Pisa?"

"You guys have two towers? Boy you Italians really stepped it up."

Now he was looking directly at me, then he closed his eyes and let out a slow sigh.

"So can I go?"

"No."

"Give me three good reasons why I can't go."

"Let's see, one: you could get lost. Two: you could get kidnapped and three: I just because I said so."

"First of all, I already got lost and you already kidnapped me. So the third one doesn't make any sense."

"Let's see… no."

"You're so unfair!" I yelled standing up.

**Fran POV**

"So." I said looking at angered Anabell.

"ARRGGH!" she yelled running behind the couch toward to sliding glass door.

CRASH.

I turned my head to see the glass door had been kicked and Anabell was running through the opening. Small fragments of glass falling after her exit.

"Oh my God." Lussuria said getting up and opening the now broken glass door. "ANABELL COME BACK."

"NO WAY IN HELL." She screamed back.

"She's climbing the wall." Lussuria said to me.

" Clk, aw I knew I should have put that shock collar on her. She won't make it, besides the security system will get her."

"The security system is off tonight. She's almost to the top."

"She won't make it."

"She's at the top. Looks like she about to jump."

"She won't jump."

"She jumped."

Lussuria came back to me, grabbed me by the wrist and yanked me up off the couch. Pushing me to the front door. "Go get her."

"Why?"

"Because she is your responsibility."

"Fine." I said walking out the front door.

**Anabell POV**

I ran down the streets of the city in blind fury. 'What _the hell was his problem? I just wanted to go on a little adventure; nothing more. But no, he had to ruin it. God, he is so freaking typical._' I started to slow down and realize I had no Idea where I was.

I shrugged, "Oh well." I said out loud. I guess there's only one thing left to do.

**Lussuria POV**

"Bel-kun, is it me or have the beers been going missing?"

Bel stood up from the couch and walked over to the fridge peering inside. "Ushishishi, yah it looks like we're almost out."

"How many have you had today?" I asked looking at him.

" A couple."

"Hmm… I thought we had a lot more yesterday."

"We did."

"Well then what happened to it?"

"Squl won't drink them because he doesn't like the taste. Boss won't drink them cause they aren't high quality. The Frog doesn't like the taste of beer."

Bel and I both paused. I looked at him "You don't think."

"Ushishishi. We have a little alcoholic on our hands."

Just then Besta came into the room, looked at us both urging us to follow. I looked at Bel-kun his smile grew even wider. Besta took us up the stairs to Anabell's door; it was locked. Bel took out one of his knives and put it into the key hole on the door.

Click.

The door opened slowly. We walked into the room and were shocked to see all the bottles scattered around the place.

"Oh God." I said looking at Bel; who only smiled.

**12:55 am Fran POV**

Its been four hours since Anabell ran away. I've checked all the places I thought she would be; the pets store, cardboard boxes, food markets, under bridges, terrorizing little kids and stomping down buildings in the local China town . She wasn't in any of those places. So it got to the point where I started to ask random strangers.

"Have you seen a girl this tall?" I asked putting my hand in front of my nose.

The man nodded.

"Her eyes are that color." I said pointing to a brown car.

The man nodded again.

"Her hair looks like that but black." I said pointing to a girl with short hair, she looked at me; raised an eyebrow and walked off.

"And her favorite color is avocado."

The guy cocked an eyebrow at this.

"Oh, dude I know who you are talking about. Come on." The man said walking away. I followed after him cautiously. We walked down the streets into an ally way. We ventured further and further down into the dark ally way. Until we came to a sudden halt. He knocked at a door and yelled "I got another one!"

I looked at him confused, was Anabell in there? If so, why?

Just then the door opened loudly and someone unexpected stepped out. A man, covered in leather head to toe and a whip in his hands. He looked down at me, smiled and said "What's your safe word?"

My eyes widened slightly."Ah… a dominatrix." I walked away calmly until I was out of sight for the two men. That's when I jogged out of the ally way. When I got out of that ally way I cringed slightly. '_How could someone do that job?'_

"We like to…hic… go…hic… down to the church… hic… and drink some HOLY WATER...Hic…"

I turned my head to see three people with their arms warped around one another singing very loudly across the street. It was two girls and a guy. One of the girls was in a pink power ranger costume and was missing a boot. The guy was tall, scrawny and looked like Shaggy from Scooby-Doo but with exception of a lip ring. The girl in the middle had messy black hair, a green plaid tank top, shinny jeans, high heeled boots and was holding the pink power ranger boot in her hand.

"Anabell." I said walking across the street.

As I walked across the street, the man fell down on the side walk. Anabell and the other girl started to laugh very loudly.

The girl in the pink ranger costume laughed out " He fell!"

Anabell fell to her knees laughing as hard as could be; rolling around on the side walk.

When I got across the street, she obviously noticed me but continued with her giggle fit. By this time I was looming over her. She reeked of alcohol, her hair was messed up and she was with two complete strangers. But I was now certain of one thing… she's a happy drunk.

"Anabell you're going home now." I said looking down at her. Within seconds she was clinging to the back of my neck; her face rubbing against the back of my hat.

"You smell good." She said as she continued to rub the back of my hat with her face. I attempted to unhook her arms from my neck, but it ended in failure. She absolutely refused to let go of me.

"Carry me." She whined. As her new found friends were still laughing.

"I refuse." I said and started to walk away hoping that she would let go if I started to move around. She clung onto my neck as we walked away from the two laughing drunks. Her feet dragged along the street as she held on in a death grip; thus chocking me. I could feel my face going red from lack of oxygen to my brain; as she kept rubbing her face on the back of my hat.

As city scene came to an end, I realized how big the hill on which our headquarters rested upon was. It was practically on top of a mountain, minus the field that rested in the back where the jet was located.

Here I was not just taking myself up this ferocious hill, but also taking a drunk girl that was chocking me up this same hill. I didn't want to let a sigh escape my lips for it might be last air I get until someone pries her off me. I started my walk up the steep hill.

**57 minutes later**

The lack of oxygen was finally starting to get to me, as one of her arms let go of me for a split second to reach a whiskey bottle in her pocket. As she was bringing it up to her mouth (which was right next to my face) I smacked it out of her hand. She let out a whine; turning my attention back to the long driveway, I stopped it looked like I was back at the bottom of the hill. I paused then almost let a smirk slip.

"You're getting better but still not good enough." I could see right through this illusion. No, it wasn't as bad a the first one's I've seen her cast; which were all pretty weak. But since I have started to train her (her first lesson was for an hour four days ago) she has gotten mildly better.

As the illusion slowly faded from my sight, the mansion came into view and I walked to the door. I fumbled in my jacket pocket for my keys. Pulling them out and putting the key in the door. The door opened slowly; as I walked into the house, Anabell's arms chocked me and would not let go. I turned slightly to see her legs on the outside of the house I a full split refusing to let go.

So, I cast an illusion that duplicated myself. The other me went to the front door, grabbed both of her legs and pushed her inside. The illusion disappeared. Just then Lussuria walked in the room with a garbage bag; he dropped it on the floor and from inside the bag clicks of bottles could be heard.

"Explanation?" Lussuria said walking over to me and unhooking the arms wrapped around my neck. The arms quickly wrapped around my neck once again. Lussuria pulled her arms off my neck again. I took this chance to get away from the sight being held before me. I walked up the stairs, down the hallway, past Anabell's room and went into my room shutting the door.

**Lussuria POV**

"It was just a couple!" Anabell squealed from her spot on the floor.

"I don't think this is a couple!" I said gesturing to the bag of empty bottles. "I think its time for an intervention."

**INTERVENTION Lussuria POV**

Bel was holding a video camera standing in the corner of the room.

"Anabell, now when did you start drinking?" I asked her.

"When I was 17."

" What a tragedy." I said wiping away a fake tear.

"Ushishishishi." Bel snickered from behind the camera.

"We have someone important coming to tell you how they feel about your problem." I stated looking to the doorway. The shadow approached the room and came inside. The first friend Anabell made at Varia headquarters. Besta.

Besta sat directly in front of Anabell with a letter in his mouth. He dropped it to the ground and unfolding it with his large paws. He shook his head causing his mane to poof slightly.

"Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow….. Meow." He said as a single tear rolled down his fury cheek.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA…hic…WAAAA!" She cried at his words.

I looked over at Bel and mouthed "_ Did you understand that?"_

He merely shook his head.

When I looked back Anabell and Besta were hugging as tears fell from her face. She sat on Besta's back as he carried her up to her room. The door closing behind them.

**11:00 AM That next mourning Fran POV**

I hadn't seen Anabell since last night. With out her around the house was silent beside the yelling of Squalo, Levi and Bossu and the laughing of Bel-sempia and Lussuria. I guess I had already gotten used to her in acting about in the house. So, I went to her room. I knocked once, then twice and opened the door. The room was dark but not dark enough to not be able to see. I saw a her sleeping form in the center of the bed and walked over to it. Nudging her slightly and waited for a response. I shoved her semi-lightly. "Anabell wake up." Just then her eyes flung open then squinted shut. She used her arm for support as she lifted then looked in my direction through her closed eyes.

"Um…. Can you do me a favor?" She said holding the sides of her head.

"What might that be?"

"Can you get the Aspirin from the medicine cabinet in my bathroom?"

"No. Not after what I went through trying to find you last night."

"What are you talking about? I don't remember."

"How can you not remember?"

"My mind started to get fuzzy after the 7th beer. I don't remember much after that."

"How much is 'much'?"

"Something about holy water."

I let out a slow sigh, and walked into her bathroom. Opening up the medicine cabinet and taking the Aspirin bottle out. I walked out of the bathroom, came over to her bed and dropped the bottle on her head. She grabbed the bottle, opened it taking out 2 small pills and popped them in her mouth. After that she drank some water and laid back down.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her back up. "No, you have to get up now."

"What? Why?"

"Because your teacher demands it. Now get up." I said pulling her into a standing position. She used my shoulder for support until I walked out her door, causing her to fall back on her bed. She had just enough strength to cast an illusion of herself to close the door in my face and lock it. I could hear the covers rustling from inside.

"Anabell, I am going to count to three. If you don't unlock this door, you will be taken out by force." I said crossing my arms.

"I'd like to see you try."

"1."

No answer.

"2."

"3. I'm coming in." I said as created two illusions of myself. They kicked down her door and I walked over to her bed, grabbed her by the leg and dragged her out of her room.

**Anabell POV**

Fran-sempia dragged me down the hallway as I kicked, clawed and cursed.

"BESTA!" I yelled looking down the hall way as if he would just pop out of no where.

"Ow." I heard from the monotone man grabbing my ankle. I turned to see Besta biting Fran-sempia's hat and clawing his chest. I took this moment to run away from him. I looked back at them, lost my footing and…

Tumble.

Tumble.

CRASH.

I fell down the stairs. Which only made my already throbbing head hurt worse. I know this is weird, but I started to hear sirens coming down the stairs. I tilted my head up slightly and if I wasn't in so much pain I would be laughing. Besta was coming down the stairs with a hat with flashing lights (like the ones you see on top of an ambulance) and a stretcher attached to him like a sleigh.

'_Oh God. I must've hit my head harder than I thought.'_ The flashing lights pulled up next to me and rolled me on to the stretcher. Besta dragged the stretcher back up the stairs and when we passed by Fran-sempia he let out a low growl. Fran-sempia looked down at me and then walked down the stairs.

Once in the infirmary, Besta dropped the flashing hat and replaced it with a nurse cap.

"Where do you get all of these hats?" I asked laying down on bed.

"…." He looked away.

'_I guess some questions are better left unanswered.' _I thought to myself.

**Belphegor POV**

Squl and I watched Lussuria run around the house in search of something. He finally stopped and let out a loud whine.

"VOOOIIIIIIIIII! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING FOR?" Squl snapped at the gay man.

Lussuria looked at us then said "I can't find my nurse cap, my siren hat or my roller skates!"

We both pretended that we did not just hear that and continued to eat our lunch. Just then the frog walked into the room with bite marks and tares in his hat. I grabbed a knife from my pocket and through it at him.

STAB.

My grin widened, stabbing the frog was just too much fun. He turned to face me.

"Bel-sempia. Why are you insist on stabbing me."

"Ushishishishi it's because the prince will do what he wants."

"But your not a prince. You're a fallen prince."

STAB.

STAB.

STAB.

The knives were sticking out of the frog's back and yet no blood emerged. I frowned and the frog went to go talk to that gay pervert.

"Go check up stairs. You might find what you're looking for." The frog said as he walked into the kitchen.

That gay pervert ran upstairs and…

"OH MY GOD! BESTA WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY STUFF!"

"MEOW."

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! I'M HAVING A HANGOVER , SO SHUT THE HELL UP!" That girl's voice yelled over the rest of them. Running started to echo down the hall way. What I saw, weird even me out. The cat skating down the stairs with a nurse cap on and Anabell on his back. Luss chasing after them. _'That cat has gotten so weird since Anabell came here.'_

Besta jumped down the landing of the stairs causing Anabell to fall off and have Lussuria trample her.

"ugh…." Was all that escaped her lips as she laid on the floor.

Just then the frog came into the room, looked down at her and said "Told you you're coming down stairs." He pulled her up and they both walked into the kitchen.

**Anabell POV**

Ok, first off, I get drunk. That happens pretty often. But getting dragged out of my room by a green haired frog-hat wearing man. Getting saved by a Liger on roller skates. Then getting trampled on by a gay man. This has to be one of the weirdest hangovers I've ever had.

I looked over at Fran-sempia who was putting a lock on the beer cooler. Living here might be more interesting than I thought.

**Oh my god. I thought I would never get this done. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy. Thank you for reading, I promise to update sooner next time. **


	5. Strange people and Birthday parties

**Anabell POV**

"Fran-sempai, this is unfair." I said mocking his monotone voice. Here I was being hung upside down by my ankles in my own room. The reason for this... I didn't get up early enough. I glanced a my clock, it said 11:30AM. That's still really early for me.

"I never said I was fair." He said looking at me with his same emotionless face that he gave every mourning.

What Fran-sempai said was true he was never fair, him and the rest of the Varia were not fair people AT ALL.

"Besides, me doing this is teaching lesson for you; so you should be grateful." He said.

"And what lesson might that be?" I asked.

"An Illusionist must all was be on their toes." He said, but at this point I started to ignore him and started to think about the dream I had last night. _He said he was real but I doubt it. What kind of person has hair that can just stick up like that. Must have took a lot of hairspray... and bobby pins...maybe some hair glue. Any way,_ h_e said he knew Fran-sempia, should I ask him about it? But then again, it was just a dream. _I looked at Fran-sempai. _But then again._

"Are you listening to me?" He said with an eyebrow raised slightly.

"Nope." I said plainly as I felt the blood rush to my head.

"And why is that?"

"I was thinking."

"About?"

"Things."

"Things like?"

"Things that you think about. Duuuh."

"I see. Maybe I should leave you like this until you learn to talk to me properly." He said as he turned around to the door and started to walk away.

"No seriously get me down." I pleaded.

He continued to walk to the door but then stopped and untied a rope and I fell like a ton of bricks.

"Owww." I said holding my head.

"What do you say when somebody does something for you?" Fran-sempai said standing in the door way.

"Thanks." I muttered fast walking out of the room. I needed to think about that dream.

**Belphegor POV**

I walked out of my room. My perfect princely hair was shrouded by bed head. I walked down the hall way and noticed that the frog's student was practically running out of her room and down the stairs. The frog was also coming out of her room he glanced in her direction then in mine, then walked down the stairs as well. Passing by both the frog's room and Anabell's room; when I notice something odd about her room. The bedsheets were scattered all around the floor and hanging above her bed was a rope. The mattress was covered in a liquid substance.

Realizing this, I walked down the stairs, to the kitchen. I took my rightful place at the table only to see that the girl was siting opposite from where she normally sat; which was right next to me. She was staring down at the place mat on the table with a distant look on her face.

"It's rude not to acknowledge royalty." I said to her but she continued to ignore me. So I did the only reasonable thing I could think of.

STAB.

The knife stuck out of her arm and blood slowly oozed out of it; causing my smile to grow wider. But she still gave no reaction. I huffed at this, stabbing someone is no fun without a reaction. I looked at the frog who would glance over at his student once in a while then look away. This only raised my suspicions.

STAB.

STAB.

STAB.

The frog looked in my direction with his emotionless face.

"What do you want sempai?" Said the frog as he took the knives out of his arm and bending them slowly.

"Why did you do it?" I asked.

"Do what?"

It was obvious that the gay lord was listening in to the conversation.

"Why did you rape her?"

The frog stopped bending the knives and starred at me . The gay man working over the stove quickly spun around on his heel dropping the frying pan in the process.

"YOU DID WHAT TO HER!" He screeched looking in the frog's direction. "NO WONDER SHE'S BEEN QUIET ALL MORNING!" He ran over to Anabell's side and stroked her hair as if trying to comfort her.

The frog looked at her then back to me. "Why would I do that?"

"I see the way you've been hanging over her shoulder."

"First of all, this conversation is something that could only come from your twisted head sempai and if you want to know the real story, ask her your self."

**Fran POV**

All attention was diverted away from me and to Anabell who continued to stare down at the place mat on the table. She was not helping with the situation at all. Everybody at the table looked back a fourth between the two of us. At this, point the situation only got worse when she started to hold her head and shake. Note to self: punish her later for being non-responsive.

**Anabell POV**

I held my head in frustration. _Am I over thinking this? I don't think so. God, my arm hurts! Ugh... I'm not that hungry. _ I stood up from the table and started to walk away, when I noticed the annoyed look on Fran-sempai face. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye the made my way to the living room. Sitting down on the couch and saw Lussuria enter the room. He sat down next to me and placed an hand on my shoulder.

"I am so sorry, maybe if I would have woken up in time I would have helped." Lussuria said.

I looked at the odd gay man with a puzzled look on my face. _What is he talking about? _He must have noticed my stare because he frowned in what seemed like concern.

"Its ok if you don't want to talk about it. I understand." He said as he patted my head a few times, then Fran-sempia entered the room. Lussuria noticed his presence at this instant and glared at him through his sunglasses.

"Can you give us a minute?" Fran-sempai asked as he sat down next to me on the couch. I looked at Lussuria and glared. Fran-sempai didn't give any emotion toward this, instead, he just stood there waiting patiently for a reply.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Lussuria said with furrowed eyebrows.

"I'm sure." I said still not getting the situation. Lussuria got up from the couch and very slowly waked away. There for Fran-sempai took the spot next to me. We sat there in awkward silence, my finger nails tapping on the arm of the couch. I finally glanced over to him; he was starring very intently at me. '_What a creep.'_

"That's rude." He muttered.

I quickly looked away.

"Anyway, why have you been avoiding me all morning?" He questioned.

I decided to play dumb."What are you talking about?"

But he saw right through my act. "Don't play stupid with me. You know exactly what I am talking about."

I sighed in defeat. "Ok...uhhh...you see... hmm..."

"Hurry up, your babbling is annoying." He stated with his chin resting on his palm.

"Fine! I had this dream and there was this guy in it and-" Fran-sempai held up a hand to tell me not to go any further. '_Maybe he does understand?'_

"You see, when someone hasn't had sex in a long time, they tend to have dreams about the opposite gender. In your case, staying a virgin for so lo-"

I cut him off. "NO! THE GUY SAID HE KNEW YOU!"

He blinked "Well it was only a dream." He said standing up and heading for the exit of the living room.

I stood up "The guy even had a message for me to give you!" I said pointing at him but he continued to walk away. So I began to state the message. "Kufufu" Fran-sempai froze and I continued. " So, my student has a student has a student of his own hmm, I would have expected as much but a girl. My my you never cease to amuse me little one. Contact me soon for the stench of battle rows stronger."

Fran-sempai was as still as a statue. I actually felt worried,'_Well that's a shocker, I feel worried ...yeah right.' _ The he suddenly moved and walked away before muttering "Stupid master." He walked up the stairs and to his room where he slammed the door.

Lussuria suddenly popped out of no where "How did it go?"

I looked towards the stairs. "I'm not sure."

**Fran POV**

'_Why would master contact my student and not myself? I guess I will just have to ask him.' _I thought as I began to focus my energy.

"Kufufufu, didn't think you would contact me so quickly if so I would have prepared." He said sarcastically from from no place in particular.

"Master why did you contact my student and not myself?" I asked looking around the room to pin point the voice.

"I only wanted to see what was preoccupying your time little one; but now that I see its a girl, well that changes the whole story." He said as he appeared in a chair in the corner of my room with a smirk on his face.

"Its not what you think." I stated.

"Then if it isn't, please, enlighten me." He asked.

"Our relationship is nothing more than as such, master and student. It may even be less than that considering the fact that she really doesn't care about anybody or anything except for Bossu's cat. She's rude, she has strange fears, she's a drunk, and she is always sneaking out and about. Its rather agitating." I said with a sigh.

Master stood from his seat and began to walk toward me. He stopped, his presence looming over me; him doing this at one point, was intimidating. But after living with the Varia, I've encountered worse.

"I could tell you more of her fears, to you know, to scare her into place." He said with a devious smirk.

I paused and considered the thought; just then, the sound of Anabell's boots clicked outside the door and made their way to the room next to mine. The door closed after she entered the room. My eyes were following the sound.

I looked back up at my Master. "Please, do tell."

**Anabell POV**

'_God this sucks.' _I thought to myself as I plopped onto my bed. Why this sucks you might ask. I will tell you.

**Flash back 4 days earlier...**

I was bored out of my MIND. Fran-sempai was trying to get me to train and all that crap; I said "No." and walked a way into the kitchen. That's when I remember that he had put a lock on the beer cooler. I sighed, then walked up stairs to "Boss's" room to go and do what I normally did when something was not obtainable to me. I went to find something to smash the lock on the cooler; I normally would have kicked it off myself... but I was feeling lazy.

I opened the door (kicked the door to the ground) and walked inside only to be welcomed by a desk being thrown at my face. I ducked and started to search the ground for something to get the lock off. I thought that maybe he'd just had some diamond incrusted chain saw just laying around or maybe some bombs or maybe even a simple lock picker set. I don't know, he's rich so I can only assume. When I looked back up, something hit me smack-dab in the forehead. It was a HUGE suit case. I swear to God, he must have been hiding a small country or something in there; I mean DAMN it was huge.

He stood over me and stepped on the luggage that was on top of me. "Pathetic trash, carry my luggage downstairs."

I crawled out from under the suit case, rose to my feet and dusted myself off. "And what makes you think I will?" I said taking a defiant stance. That's when he pointed a gun in my face. It was black and had a big red X on the side. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, wow I'm so scared." I said sarcastically. He adjusted his hand on the gun and (to my surprise) fired the gun. I jumped out of the way and fell to the floor in the process. The gun shot was at least hundred times louder than normal. I stood up and faced "Boss" he merely smirked at me as I turned around to look at the damage. My eyes were as big as dinner plates and my jaw hit the floor; all the walls were destroyed all the way to outside.

I slowly looked back to him and he pointed the gun back in my face.

"Where do you want your luggage Sir?" I asked quickly picking up the suit case and throwing it over my shoulder.

"I want it brought to my car. Make it fast." He ordered.

I ran down the stairs pretty freaked out. I ran outside and found his car. I stopped in my tracks..."_He would have a Hummer." _I thought starring at the big, black monstrous vehicle. The sound of the front door opening caused me to look back to see my best friend, Besta. He was standing next to Xanxus in all of his glory; with his white fluffy mane ruffling slightly in the breeze, his dark brown eyes, and large stature, I realized that he was almost prefect to be Xanxus's partner. Those two looked fierce together.

Well that is until...

"MEOW." The liger roared as he ran, tackled me to the ground and began to purr rather loudly. I hugged the big cat around the neck as he licked my face (his tongue was kind of prickly so it was rather rough against my face.)

"Oh Besta, I love you!" I squealed as I smushed his face in my hands. Then I looked back up to see a pretty-pissed-off Xanxus. Besta soon noticed him and stopped licking me and I got up. I cleared my throat. "So... where are you guys off to?"

He gave me a long cold stare, but I smiled until he answered. "The stupid shark and I are going to Australia to go talk to our allies about something your meager mind can't comprehend."

"Is Squalo gone already?" I asked holding back all of the insults that were filling my mind at this point.

"That trash left earlier this morning." He said as he grabbed his luggage and put it in the trunk.

I looked at Besta who was climbing in the back seat of the large vehicle. My eyes widened. "Betsa's leaving too?"

"No dip, dumb ass ." Xanxus said to me as he opened up the car door and sat in the driver's seat. The car roared to life and began to drive away; Besta looking at me through the rear window.

"But that means your leaving me with..." I looked back toward the house. "Them."

As soon as I said that, Bel-sempai walked out of the front door, grabbed me and dragged me back inside as he whispered in my ear. "Besta can't save you now. Ushishishi."

As soon as he let go of me, I was hit in the head with a broom handle.

"Now you can clean up that mess you made up stairs." Fran-sempai said dropping the broom at my feet.

"_God, this sucks." _I thought to myself as I walked up stairs; broom in hand.

**End of Flash back**

Regaining my thoughts, I began to look for the remote so I can watch some T.V. "_I hope Besta comes back soon."_ I thought to myself.

Just then, my door swung open and in stepped a familiar face. Fran-sempai. I was annoyed at the fact that he walking into my room without knocking first.

"Hey, do you know what would be great? If you could learn to knock before entering my room." I said glaring at him.

I quickly realized my mistake when the ring on his finger glowed a blueish-purple flame. "Uh-oh." I muttered as my closet door flung open and my eyes widened.

**Fran POV**

She really did have odd fears. Anabell Greene had fears of eels, elves and leprechauns. Why she has these fears, I don't know. I looked at her to she her reaction; she was backing away until she was up against the head board of her bed, eyes wide, and trembling. Seeing this made me want to smile... almost.

"VOOOIIIIIII! FRAN, ANABELL! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!" A very familiar voice yelled from downstairs.

I looked down the hall, then back to Anabell. She was already in the sprinting position. She jumped up and ran to the door. I stuck out my hand and caught her by the arm.

"What the hell do you want!" She yelled at me.

"This is your punishment for being non-responsive earlier this morning." I stated.

"What are you talking about? I talked to you this morning." She answered.

"I'm talking about-"

"VOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII! ANABELL! FRAN! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES DOWN HERE NOW!" Squalo yelled.

Anabell jerked her arm away and glared at me.

"Forget it." I said and walked away down the hall.

**Anabell POV**

'_What the fuck. This boy comes into my room, scares me half to death, then tells me to forget it? What an asshole!' _ I thought to myself.

"ANABELL! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Squalo screamed.

"I'M COMING! God your almost as bad as my mother."

_'Almost...' _I thought to myself. As I walked down the stairs.

The entire gang was in the living room with Lussuria sitting on the floor digging through a bag of souvenirs deciding the objects he would keep and the ones he would give away. All of the objects looked really expensive. Glancing over at kind Xanxus and Squalo, I realized that they kind of acted like parents in a dysfunctional kind of way. Xanxus the father and Squalo the mother. Wow, I really am strange.

"This is just like getting birthday presents!" The gay man squealed.

That reminded me I looked around the room only to have it standing next to me. Besta. He was rubbing his face against my leg and I stoked his head. My boredom was starting to get the best of me and I zoned out.

"Anabell?" Lussuria said as he snapped his fingers.

"What?" I answered plainly.

"When's your birthday?" He asked.

I stared at him. "That's a good question..." I mumbled. I paused and thought... and thought... and thought. I looked up at Lussuria; he looked mildly worried. That's when I noticed that the room had become eerily quiet.

I heard I chuckle from the corner of the room. "What kind of idiot doesn't know when their birthday is?" Squalo snickered.

I rolled my eyes."The last time anyone has asked when my birthday I was around 3 or 4. Besides, my parents told me to forget about it." I shrugged.

"Why would your parents tell you to forget your own birthday." Fran-sempai asked.

I glared at him.'_What is this? 20 questions?'_

He cocked an eyebrow and shifted his weight to his other leg.

"Look, my parents told me that my birthday was probably the worst reason to celebrate ANYTHING. They said forget it and I did." I answered.

"Do you think you could remember your birthday if you thought about it more?" Lussuria asked once again.

"Fine." I murmured and I began to think once more. That's when it started to hit me. "October...30th...? No...Uhhh... Oh October 31." I said with a smile; I was so proud of myself.

I looked at Lussuria, his jaw almost hit the ground.

"THAT'S TOMORROW!" He yelled and ran into the kitchen.

Fran-sempai shook his head at me and sat down on the couch.

Lussuria came back into the room and yelled "WHAT KIND OF CAKE DO YOU LIKE?"

I tilted my head slightly. "Huh? Uh... Why?"

Lussuria face palmed himself. "Have you ever been to a birthday party?"

"Yeah... a few times. I like chocolate cake." I answered.

"See that wasn't so hard?" He muttered as he walked back into the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes and yawned. This was so boring, it wasn't even funny. So, I walked myself back up stairs to go take a shower and go to bed.

**Lussuria POV**

"Ok everybody, we have to make this the best birthday EVER!" I yelled clapping my hands together. The group seemed to like the idea. "But, you all have to get her a present."

That's when the interest started to fade from there face.

"Ushishishi. Why should I spend my money on that girl?" Bel-chan said resting his hands behind his head.

"Because this is her first birthday and it has to be perfect!"

"Ushishi. Whatever." He said as he walked away. The rest of the gang followed after him but I was able to catch Fran by the arm. "Can I have a word with you?"

He starred at me for a while, then sat on the couch.

"Fran, look, you need to get something really good for Anabell-chan's birthday ok?" I asked.

"I planned on getting her a box of matches... would that count as good?"

"NO! DO YOU REMEMBER THE LAST TIME SHE GOT AHOLD OF MATCHES?" Lets just say that the last time she found a box of matches... Squalo and Levi's rooms needed to be redone.

"Why should I get her anything? She's always in a bad mood and on top of that, she's rude." He stated turning away from me and looking out a near by window.

"To put it bluntly, your the reason she gets in a bad mood."

He was starring at me now.

"Why would you say that?" He asked.

I sighed. "Look, its not like she came here on her free will, she was dragged here; That probably puts her in a bad mood just thinking about that. But then, when she gets in a bad mood, your always the first to make a comment or poke at her. Then she gets even more pissed off and then you punish her for being in a bad mood."

"Well, that's how my master treated me."

"Yeah, but remember, your not Mukuro." I turned away from him. "Just think about it." I said as I walked away.

**Fran POV**

I sat there and thought about the way that my master treated me and the way I treat Anabell. That's when I started to think about the gay man's words "your not Mukuro". I got up from the couch, stretched and yawned. '_Maybe I will get her something, I think I know what to get.'_

I walked up the stairs and down the first hallway, only to see a very unwanted face. Bel-sempai. It was obvious that he was going to start it again. Every other night him and I will get into an argument and it always gets violent in the end.

"Hey Frog-"

"Don't start Bel-sempai." I said opening my door.

"Ushishishi. The Frog doesn't tell the prince what to do." He said as he followed me into my room. The argument started, insults flying back and fourth along with knives.

Knock

Knock

We both stopped and looked toward the door way. Anabell was standing in the doorway in a long sleeve purple shirt and long black pajama bottoms. Her black hair was wavy here and there as a sign that she took a shower.

"I know you guys are trying to film a hardcore gay porno and all, but some people are trying to sleep. So could you keep it down a bit?" She said as she rubbed her left eye with the sleeve of her shirt.

I looked at Bel-sempai as he took a couple steps forward until he was only at least a foot from where she was standing.

"Ushishishi. Look peasant, you don't tell the prince what to do; the prince tells peasants like you what to do. Don't forget your place or you'll be my new pin cushion. Got it?" He said to her.

She glared at him and took a deep breath. I was expecting insults, a punch in the face, or maybe for her to pull out a gun on him. She did something pretty shocking.

"Yes Sir." She said as she closed the door behind her.

Bel-sempai turned around looking rather happy with himself and walked forward a few steps. "Ushishishi. Now, where was I... Ah yes, don't ever borrow the prince's car. Got-."

SMASH

CRASH

SMASH

SMASH

CRASH

We both stared at the wall separating Bel-sempai and mines rooms. There was a silence and then we heard something break. Then we heard another smash and we watched as a wooden pole was shoved through the wall separating our rooms. I looked at Bel-sempai, he turned and ran for the door; I soon followed after. When I got into the hallway, Bel-sempai was standing in his door way, mouth wide open in shock.

I peeked my head in the door and I was in shock as well (though I didn't show it); dressers were thrown on the floor, holes in the wall, a broken window, the sheets of his bed were torn, all the wooden pillars of his canopy bed were broken (one pillar in the wall). Carved into the space above his bed was 'DON'T FORGET YOUR PLACE FALLEN PRINCE'.

"Ushishishi... UshiHAHAHAHA." The deranged prince laughed and I slowly backed away into my own room and closing the door and placing a pad lock on the door.

"Ushishishi. Anabell, come out come out where ever you are." Bel-sempai called from the other side of the door.

I backed up from the door.

"How long do you think he'll be out there?"

I quickly turned around to see Anabell sitting on the foot of my bed, starring at the door.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"Air vent." She answered.

"Ah." I said back. There was a silence as we could hear the psychotic prince roaming the house.

"Hey...um...can I stay here for the night?" She asked.

I starred at her and she starred at me. "Sure, I guess." I said finally as I walked to my bed, pulled back the covers and climbed into bed. I looked back at her, she was walking toward the bathroom. "What are you doing?"

She stopped and looked back at me. "I'm sleeping in the bath tub. Night." Then she closed the door.

"What ever." I muttered laying my head on the pillow.

**Anabell POV**

He actually had a pretty big bath tub, that's good. I will sleep good tonight. I stepped into the tub and laid down, the ring of the tub was cool against my neck. As my body relaxed and I started to think about what I would do the next day.

_'Lets see. Halloween in Italy...eh, they celebrate it every where that I know of, just differently...but they all have one thing in common; people drink. All I have to do is get out of the house and down to the city; but wait they won't let me out of the house after what happened last time. Hmm... what to do, what to do. There has to be a way to get out.' _

I thought for a little while, listening to Fran-sempai sleep in the bedroom. That's when it hit me '_I'm an illusionist in training; I'll just make myself disappear; like that time Fran-sempai made me make that bomb in Levi's room disappear. "Anabell was playing with matches." my ass. Little prick.'_ I smiled to myself for tomorrow would be interesting.

**Fran POV**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and warm maple syrup. Stretching and rolling myself into the sit position, I remembered a certain someone sleeping in my bathroom. I stood up and walked to the bathroom door. Opening the door slowly, only to reveal that my bathroom was empty. Investigating it further, it was almost as though she was never there. I shrugged, turned around and walked down to breakfast.

I walked down to the breakfast table to see Lussuria and Bel-sempai sitting at the table except. Bel-sempai was scribbling something down on a piece of construction paper using a dark red crayon.

Without even looking up Bel-sempai noticed my presence. "Ushishishi. Well look what the cat dragged in." He said temporarily stopping from his scribbling. If not five seconds after Bel-sempai finished his statement, Lussuria spun around from the stove and smacked the hot skillet on the table.

"I didn't tell you to stop!" He yelled, reluctantly Bel-sempai went back to... whatever he was doing.

"Have you seen Anabell?" I asked.

"Last time I saw her, she was walking into the training room. I can't believe your making her train on her birthday." The gay man said turning back to the stove.

"Eh? I'm not making her do anything today; whatever she's doing now is on her free will." I stated in a monotone voice.

"Ushishishi. That peasant doing something right for once. That's a shocker." He said as Bel-sempai's mink laid himself on his shoulder, laughing in a similar laugh to his master's.

"Bel-chan? Do I really have to show them?" Lussuria asked.

"Tch." He said through his teeth.

'_Lussuria is using black mail once again, all is at peace.' _I thought to myself as I headed toward the training room.

**Anabell POV**

Sweat was starting to bead on my forehead as I focused my energy. My training for myself was simple, create a perfect duplicate of everybody in this house; starting with Fran-sempai. I figured that he would be the easiest to start with because out of all of the Varia, he has the least detail. When I say detail, I mean his features are pretty simple to copy. The problem is getting it prefect and getting it to last more than ten seconds. Its odd, I can make huge holes magically appear out of no where but I can't make a simple human illusion last for more than 10 seconds.

"So this is where you've been." I heard from behind me in an all to familiar voice.

"What do you want Fran-sempai? I'm busy." I said not even turning around.

"I can see that." He said. I could hear him taking a seat on the hardwood floor.

'_He's only been in the room for two seconds and I'm already annoyed.' _I starred at him from the corner of my eye. "Do you mind, I'm trying to train here."

"No, I don't mind."

"Whatever." I muttered while rolling my eyes. I took deep breaths and I tried to make the illusion once again. As soon as the illusion started to take form, Fran-sempai had to open his mouth.

"Aww, your thinking about me. How cute."

"SHUT UP. Your the easiest to copy." I yelled back while crossing my arms.

"Fine fine." He muttered and I went back to my training. I tried again on the illusion but this time it lasted less than a second. I panted, my energy was fading away as I started to think what I was doing wrong.

"How long have you been in here?" Fran-sempai asked.

"I don't know eight, nine o'clock." I answered.

"Hmmm... I think I know what you're doing wrong."

"What is it?"

"Your using too much energy. You have to use a smaller amount of energy and level it out over time; thus making the illusion last longer. Instead of throwing all of your energy into a single shot."

"Oh..." '_What the hell, this boy's been down here five minutes and he already knows what I am doing wrong. I've been down here four hours and I didn't have a clue what was wrong.' _I sighed from exhaustion. This training stuff really takes a lot out of you.

Fran-sempai turned away from me. "By the way, breakfast is ready." He said that and walked away.

I stared and thought about what he told me. " He's actually doing his job as a teacher. Didn't see that one coming." I murmured to myself.

"I heard that." Fran-sempai said down that hallway.

I smirked and walked toward the exit as my stomach began to growl. The smell of warm maple syrup, pancakes, and waffles filled the air. It started to remind me of one of my favorite places as a kid; The Waffle House. The sight of drunk people and obnoxious waiters, ah, memories. Walking into the kitchen I noticed Bel-sempai folding up a piece of construction paper and writing something on the front.

"What are you doing?" I asked hovering over his shoulder. He immediately smacked a plate that had waffles drenched in maple syrup on it.

"Nothing." He said gritting his teeth.

"Well your obviously doing something or I wouldn't have said anything." I countered.

"Ushishishi, look girl your lucky that I haven't sliced you to pieces yet; so if I were you I would just stay quiet."

"Hmmm... No. Any way what are you doing?"

Bel-sempai's hand slowly inched for his pocket.

"ANABELL... sweetie, why don't you eat something." Lussuria said placing down a plate of pancakes in front of me. They were chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream on top in the shape of a smiley face. I glanced up at him then back to the plate, I shrugged and took a seat. Snatching the syrup away from Bel-sempai as his mink gave a low hiss. I unscrewed the top of the syrup and drizzled my pancakes with it.

The mink, Chuckles I think his name was, continued to hiss as I ate the fluffy cakes. This was starting to get aggravating. I slammed my fork down. "YOU WANT IT SO BAD, HERE." I yelled as I unscrewed the cap of the syrup once again, aimed and squeezed the bottle . The brown sticky substance came out of the bottle, covering the white mink... and one extra person. "Sorry Bel-sempai."

**Belphegor POV**

That was it, I stabbed my fork into the table and grabbed the knives from my pocket. Trowing three to four knives at a time, but the brat kept dodging them. Lucky for me knives aren't the only things that are being thrown. As she continued to dodge, more wires were being placed around her body. One more knife would be the end of her.

"Uh-oh" she said in a slightly worried voice as the wires started to prick her skin.

I took my time with the last knife, slowly pulling it out of my pocket. This was going to be fun, watching the life drain from her body. "Bye bye." I said.

"BELPHEGOR!" The gay man yelled as he jumped in front of me. He reached into his pink, girly apron and pulled out that dreaded photo. This is the only person able to blackmail the prince and get away with it.

"If you don't want me showing this photo to everybody here, I suggest you let Anabell-chan go." He said glaring at me through his sunglasses.

"Che."

"OH MY GOD! Fran-sempai was right, it does work better!"

We turned away from each other only to see a very excited Anabell jumping about in the corner of the kitchen. We stared, then looked back to the Anabell that was caught in my wires. The Anabell I caught was an illusion. Great.

"When am I not right?" The frog said walking into the room. "Are you ready to go?"

"What time is it?" Lussuria asked looking back at the clock.

"Time for you to get a watch." The frog said back.

Lussuria looked at the clock right above the stove. The clock read 1:22 pm. "Oh crap." He said taking of his apron and hanging it on a hook placed on the far side of the room."Uh, we'll be back later. Watch the house; Boss and Squalo are up stairs sleeping, don't wake them." The Frog and Gay lord walked out the door, closing it behind them.

There was a silence after the left.

"Ushishishi." I laughed taking a step toward the peasant girl.

Just then the door flew back open and we both turn our heads to see the Gay lord standing there. "Oh, Belphegor, don't do anything you'll regret; such as hurt Anabell-chan in any way, shape or form. Ok, bye again." He said.

"Che." I turned away from her and headed for the stairs.

"Is that it?" She asked.

"Ushishishi. Be quiet. The only reason your still breathing is because of that gay bastard. So if I were you, I would shut up and leave me alone."

She stared at me, then started to walk back to the training room. "Fine, fine. See you later Bel-sempai." She walked past the stairs, through the living room and made a right into another hallway.

"Ushishishi."

**Anabell POV**

_'Ok, what to do. Should I really go out tonight? Hmm... yep. Lets see... I just started to figure out how these illusion things work. This might make things easier. Lets see, I'll leave around 4:00.' _ I thought to myself as I did some chin ups on the pull up bar, next would be cardio, then I would work on my flexibility. Yay exercise.

**Later that day...**

My day was coming into play, Bel-sempai was up stairs in his room doing who-knows-what, Xanxus and Squalo are STILL sleeping, and Levi... well, who cares. I looked at the clock... 6:00. '_Wasn't I supposed to leave at 4 . I guess I shouldn't have watched that Pokemon movie. Crap.' _I thought running towards the door. "Lets do this." I muttered as I opened the door and closed it quietly behind me. Running down the VERY long brick drive way I noticed a bright pink object slowly moving up the drive way. "Oh no."

Coming up the drive way was Lussuria's pink convertible. Lussuria had the song "Funky Town" blasting as he sung along. Fran-sempai was sitting in the passenger seat with his face covered by brown packaging paper.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath. "Well, its now or never." I focused a tiny bit of my energy. '_I will become invisible now!' _ I thought closing my eyes, slowly opened them and looked down at myself. '_INVISIBLITY IS FREAKIN SWEET!'_

I fast walked towards the car but as I got closer, I noticed something hilarious. The packaging paper that was wrapped around his whole head (including the hat) had a face drawn on it, but not his normal monotone face, no, a face at that had big puffy pink lips, big eyes with eyelashes and blushing. Even the hat was all sparkly and pink. I gave out a silent laugh and almost fell to the ground in the process.

"Stop the car."

I looked up to see the car stop right next to me, Fran-sempai was stepping out and unwrapping his head from the paper. Once his head was free, he scanned the area and I held my breath. He took a step forward and I started to scoot toward the gate.

"Fran-chan, whats wrong." Lussuria asked from the driver's seat.

"Somethings not right." He said as he walked forward and I scooted more toward the gate. He turned and looked in the other direction then in mine.

I backed away slowly.

"Student, I know your there. Might as well come out now before this turns into a chase."

I glared at him and took a few steps back; calculating my chances of escape.

"Ah, you've chosen the chase. Bad decision." He said taking a few steps toward me.

I smirked. "When have I not made a bad decision?" I said making a run for it down the long drive way. My invisibility was still going, so I have no clue how he knew I was there, all I know now is that I have to make it out of here. Turning around I noticed that Fran-sempai was hot on my trail; making sharp turns every here and there was making him even more determined. Peachy.

I could see the gates coming up, soon I would be free. Well, that was until.

"Student." Fran-sempai said as he suddenly appeared in front of me. I jumped back and my invisibility failed. I was panting heavily as Fran-sempai took a few steps forward. "Why must you be so determined to get out?"

I stared at him. "You don't know the half of it." I said running forward; Fran-sempai did the same. With in a second before colliding, I put both of my hands on top of his frog hat and jumped. Fran-sempai was knocked off balance by this. I looked back at him and smiled; that's where I made my mistake. I ran into something hard and was lifted up into the air. "What the hell!" I yelled.

"YOU TWO ARE GOING TO STOP FIGHTING, YOU ARE GOING TO STOP TRYING TO RUN AWAY AND YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE A BIRTHDAY PARTY DAMN IT!" The gay man yelled as he stormed off into the house carrying me like a sack of potatoes with Fran-sempai in pursuit. Lussuria walked into the kitchen and threw me into a chair. "NOW STAY HERE!"

_'Wow, I didn't think that Lussuria, out of all the people, would do this.'_ I thought to myself. Lussuria was walking to the fridge and taking out something. He turned around from the fridge and started to yell once again. "EVERY BODY GET DOWN HERE!"

"You know you don't have to yell so much right?" Fran-sempai asked Lussuria.

"Hey Fran-sempai?" I said looking at him. He turned to me.

"What do you want student?"

"Why did you have that packaging paper wrapped around your face?" I asked.

"Do you really think that I would want to be seen shopping with a gay man in a pink convertible?" He said as the people started to come into the kitchen.

"I don't know. Maybe." I said with a shrug.

Everybody was in the kitchen, different auras of annoyance started to suffocate m, but it didn't bother me; in fact, it made me smile that all of these people had to come down here against their better judgment.

Lussuria came back with a chocolate icing cake with orange and purple sprinkles, candy pumpkins, candy ghosts, two candles that had the numbers two and zero, and written on top of the cake in white icing was "Happy Birthday Anabell." I starred at the cake not knowing what to do. I felt mixtures of being unsure and happy, they gave me a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. But, its what they did next that brought those feelings to a whole other level.

"Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday dear Anabell

Happy Birthday to you!" They all (surprisingly) sang as Lussuria lit the candles on the cake.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles!" Lussuria squealed, his bad temper replaced with excitement.

I looked at him. "What do I wish for?"

"Any thing you want." He said happily.

"Ok." I started to think and that's when it hit me. I smiled and blew out the candles. Lussuria pulled out a knife and began to cut the cake. He gave me the first piece, then Xanxus (daddy), Fran-sempai, Bel-sempai, Squalo(mommy), himself(Lussuria), and Levi but who cares about that. I cut a piece of the cake with my fork and stuck it in my mouth. I looked at Lussuria, my eyes in amazement. "This is the best cake I have ever had."

"I'm glad you like it sweetie, But its present time." I looked at him then at the rest of the group. Bel-sempai soon shoved a card in my face. I blinked a few times and took it. Opening the card, I realized that it was the paper from this morning. It had maple syrup on it causing the paper to stick together. I read the card, in black crayon it read. "Kill Free Pass : Ends tonight at 11:59 pm. Signed: The Prince." I looked at Bel-sempai, then the clock, the clock read 8:01. I sighed and handed him the pass; Bel-sempai smiled and laughed as he ripped up the paper.

I looked at him for a second and a light bulb went off in my head as I connected the dots. Prince. Maple syrup. Belphegor. HE'S THE PRINCE OF BELGIUM! (aka The Prince of Waffles.) I starred at him in astonishment.

"What are you looking at?" Bel-sempai asked holding a knife.

"Nothing, next present." I said avoiding his question. The next person to hand me a present was Squalo. "_I thought he was sleeping all day."_ The present was in a box that was poorly wrapped but I ripped it open anyway. Inside was a bright red helmet the had the word "Special" written on top.

I starred down at it. "Gee, thanks." All Squalo (mommy) did was smirk."Next."

The next present to be handed was from... Levi? I starred at the small box and slowly lifted the lid for a quick peek, then put the lid back down. "Is it going to bite me?"

" No."

"Shoot me?"

"No."

"Explode?"

"For God sake, do you want it or not?"

"I guess..." I muttered slowly opening the lid of the small box; inside the box was a bottle of perfume. I looked at the bottle then at Levi and once again gave him a look over. Long hair. Tight clothes. Go-Go boots. _" OH MY GOD. LEVI'S A TRANVESTITE!" _I thought to myself with wide eyes starring at him. I looked in Fran-sempai's direction and he was just nodding his head.

"Mines next!" Lussuria said shoving a box in my face. The box was small and wrapped in purple paper with a black bow on top. I unraveled the bow carefully unwrapped the box and lifted the lid; there was a piece of paper with some numbers on it which looked like a phone number. I removed the paper and underneath was a cell phone, not just any cell phone, an I phone.

I picked up the phone slowly, savoring the moment. "My first cell phone." I muttered in an excited whisper.

"Here." Lussuria said as he pressed the button below the screen. The screen lit up and I was in awe.

"I love you." I said getting out of my chair and hugging him tightly.

"I'm glad your happy." He said with a smile, then looked at Fran-sempai. "Ok. Next is Fran's present."

Fran-sempai walked up to me and dropped a bag on the table. I looked at the bag nervously, who knows what could be in there; I mean , it's Fran-sempai.

"Are you going to open it or not?" He said crossing his arms.

I nervously nodded, put my and into the bag and held my breath. I felt three square objects and pulled one out. The box was the same purple-blue color as Fran-sempai's ring. I opened the box and was shocked at what was inside. Inside the box was a silver ring with a purple-blue stone in the middle. I quickly closed the box. " Fran-sempai, I'm not ready for this kind of commitment. I've only been living in this house for a few months. I need time."

After I said that, I was smacked in the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"Do you really think I would ask to marry you of all people? Its not nice to make assumptions like that without knowing everything. Stupid student." Fran-sempai stated.

"Well that's not very nice." I muttered reaching into the bag and pulling out the other two objects. They were the same color as the ring and had the name "Varia" on the side. I looked at the boxes, saw a small opening and tried to open it but to no prevail. "What the hell am I supposed to do with these? Are they paper weights?" I asked.

Once again, I was smacked in the head with the newspaper. "Student." He took each box from my hands. "Procioni di nebbia." He said holding up one box then placing it back in my hand. "Canone di nebbia." He said and put the other box back in my hand.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough."

I huffed, then looked at the clock. 9:22pm. This day is so long. "So, what do I do now?" I asked to no one in particular.

They all shrugged. " I don't know, watch T.V. Or something." Lussuria suggested.

"No, that's boring. Oh wait, I got an idea, I could-."

"You're not going out." Fran-sempai said.

"Why not? I'm 20 years old now. I can do whatever I want." I said defiantly and yawned.

"You should go to bed. You look tired." Fran-sempai stated.

"I'm fine." I yawned again. "Never mind, I'm going to watch T.V. Upstairs. Thanks for the stuff." I muttered walking upstairs.

**Fran POV**

Once Anabell was upstairs, I asked the obvious question. "You put sleeping powder in her cake didn't you?"

Lussuria smiled. "I didn't want to have to make sure she was in the house all night. I'm surprised though, with the amount of sleeping powder I used,she shouldn't have been able to stay awake that long."

"Hm..." I looked up the stairs.

"Oh, can you put Anabell's present up in her room for me?" Lussuria said grabbing all of the presents and handing them to me.

With a sigh, I went upstairs to her room carrying EVERYTHING. I got to her room and kicked the door a couple times because I can't knock due to all of the stuff that I'm carrying; but of coarse, no answer. I used my foot to turn the handle. Her T.V. was blasting on some American show called the "Smoking Gun: World's Dumbest Criminals", Anabell was sleeping on her stomach with her head hanging off the end of her bed. I walked in her room, dropped all of her presents on the floor, walked back out the door and closed the door.

"This day is too long, I'm going to bed." I muttered to myself, as I walked down the hallway and into my room. I walked into my room and shut the door, listening to the people talking below. I stripped myself of my coat and hat and went to bed.

**That next morning...**

" FRAN-SEMPIA! FRAN-SEMPAI!" I felt someone jumping on my bed, I opened my eyes to see Anabell jumping up and down on my bed.

"What do you want, Student?" I asked looking at the clock on my nightstand; 9:11 am.

" MY BIRTHDAY WISH CAME TRUE!" She stopped her bouncing and crawled to my spot on the bed.

"What? Speak slower." I said sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Muku-nii-chan got me a bike!" She screamed excitedly.

"Muku-nii-chan?" I questioned. '_Muku-nii-chan...Muku-nii-chan... Mukuro!' _I starred at her.

"Yeah the guy from my dream the other day, he said he got me something and that it was downstairs. When I went downstairs this morning, there it was, right in the driveway. Isn't that amazing? You have to come and see it." She squealed, grabbing my wrist and dragging me out of bed.

'_ Why would Master get her a bicycle? That doesn't make any sense. More importantly, why would she wish for a bicycle? Maybe its a tricycle to teach Besta to ride for their triathlon or something.' _I thought as we ran down the hallway, down the stairs and to the front door. She opened up the door and ran outside. '_Of coarse.'_

"Isn't it gorgeous?" She asked hugging her new motorcycle. "I used to have one of these babies when I was back in the states. The 2010 CVO FAT BOB, it even has the custom hellfire paint job, fang tires, and the twin cam screamin' eagle 110 engine. I'm in love."

I turned around, walked back into the house, shut the door and locked it. "Its too early student." I muttered and went back upstairs to go to bed. " Happy Birthday, Student."

**I FINALLY DID IT! OH MY GOD I THOUGHT I OULD NEVER GET THIS DONE! Sorry for such a long wait, you would not believe how much bad luck I've had trying to write this; So I decided to write this EXTRMELY LONG chapter to make up for lost time. Please review. ^w^**


	6. Nothing you need to know

**Anabell POV**

The November chill was creeping up on Italy. I sighed as the cool breeze licked my face. Glancing out towards the city far off in the distance through my open bedroom window. I still sneak out every other night; although it's not really considered 'sneaking out' when people know about it. I still get scolded in the morning. So... I don't know.

I moved away from the window and plopped down on my bed: the familiar sound of empty liquor bottles clinking underneath the mattress. My eyes rolled over to the nightstand lazily;on top of the old and some-what scratched nightstand, my ring, boxes and cell phone. I still had yet to find out what the ring and boxes were for, not that I care that much.

"Student, it's time for training." I heard from my door in a monotone voice.

"Pass." I answered folding my fingers behind my head and leaned back onto my bed.

"Why must you be so difficult?" He questioned, entering my room.

"No, please, do come in." I muttered waving my hand in the air.

He continued to walk in obviously ignoring my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Anyway, I have somewhere to go." I said as I got up from my bed and walked towards the door. I lightly pushed Fran-sempai out of the way; he grabbed my shoulder.

"You can do that after training."

"No, I can't." I jerked away, the long-sleeved shirt that I was wearing was uncomfortable but tolerable, for the moment.

"Yes, it can." He said as that flame from his ring that I knew all too well lit up. I took a step back. "Now, grab your ring and boxes before we have any... mishaps."

I glared at him and reluctantly stomped into my room and grabbed the objects including my cell phone from my nightstand. "Happy?"

"Very much so. Come along." He said as he turned around and walked down the hall. We walked to the training room. Fran-sempai came to a halt and turned around. "Now, put your ring on."

"Why?"

"It's part of your training and because I said so."

"Whatever." I muttered putting on the ring.

"Now focus your energy into the ring. Think of something if it helps, it may take a few try's but-"

"Like this?" I asked starring down at my ring that had a purple-blue flame on it.

"That was fast. What are you thinking about?" He asked

The flame grew a little more. "How pissed off I am." Fran-sempai just starred down at my ring. "Hey Fran-sempai?"

"Hm?"

"How come everybody's ring says "Varia" and mine doesn't?"

"You have to earn that title."

"Do I have to earn the coat too?"

"Eh, you haven't gotten one yet?"

"No."

"Oh, well, I'll have Lussuria take care of that. Anyway, back to training."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Now, put your ring into the hole located on the side of the box."

'_Ignored.'_ I starred down at my ring and the flame slowly diminished. "Time's up, I'm out." I said literally sprinting out the training room.

"But you're not done."

"I don't care!" I said grabbing the keys to my bike. I passed Lussuria. "Bye!"

"Bye?" He said confused as I ran out the door and to my motorcycle. I looked back to the house to see Fran-sempai starring at me through the window. "Creeper." I muttered as I hopped onto my bike, turned it on, and rode that baby out of there. '_To the corner store.'_

**Fran POV**

I peeked out the window to the front yard. "You just let her go?"

"Was I not supposed to?" Lussuria gave me a mildly confused look.

I shook my head. "Do you know where she's going?"

"No."

"Do you know her cell phone number?"

"You don't know it?"

"She never gave it to me." I stated.

"Oh..." He scratched the back of his head, "Well this is a dilemma."

"What?"

"I don't have the number either."

"You're the one who gave her the phone. How could you not have the number?" I asked.

"I keep forgetting to put the number in my phone."

"We don't know where she is and we don't have her number; what do we know about her?" I asked.

Lussuria just shook his head. "We picked her up off the streets. We barely know anything about this girl."

I let out a sigh and walked over to a laptop that was on the couch.

"What are you doing?" I hear him next to me.

"Google."

He chuckled. "You're not going to find anything."

"I found something."

"No way." Lussuria said moving closer to the laptop screen.

"Yeah, 42 YouTube videos and five websites including Wikipedia."

"She has her own Wiki page?"

"Looks like it." I said clicking on the link. There was a picture of Anabell standing and talking into a pay phone with a motorcycle parked close by. She looked about 17 or 18 in the photo with bright pink hair. In the info section it said her age, birth date, eye color, hair color and height. We looked at each other then looked at the history.

" Childhood is unknown before the age of 15. At this age she joined the biker gang known as _Los Bandidos_; where she remained until the age of 16. She was arrested for assault and battery, but later got out on bail. In that short time in prison, she physically assaulted notorious street-gang leader: Emily Baker, for 'trying to steal her food'. Emily was more than twice her size in height and weight. Anabell left Emily with a broken rib, wrist and leg, along with two black eyes. Who bailed her out of jail remains unknown."

"Holy shit." Lussuria stated as I continued to read out loud.

"She left the state of Washington and went on the road. She traveled to California where she met five of her many boyfriends; one being a young indie film maker. He later created an indie movie about the girl that stole his heart (Anabell) called _Sweet Thorns_, which would later win an Oscar for Best Picture in 20XX. Anabell later left California and head to Vegas, Nevada; where she met 3 of her other boyfriends. She would reside in the area until the age of 17. She then moved to Dallas, Texas, but only stayed for a few months and decided to make her way to Louisiana where she-"

"What are you guys up to?" Anabell walked into the living room with a plastic bag from the corner store. She leaned over my shoulder and looked at the laptop.

"Looking at your very colorful past." I said. Within a flash, the plastic bag in her hand was dropped and the laptop was snatched from me and chucked through the nearest window; glass shattered and scattered across the polished cherry wood floor. "Well then."

She turned to Lussuria and she was absolutely pissed. I glanced at the angered girl, then back to the bag. I slowly reached for the bag and brought it up to the couch so I could get a better look at the contents. Inside was about three bottles of foundation makeup and two different types of scar removers.

"What's this?" I asked.

Her head turned in my direction and her eyes widened. "Don't look through my shit!" She yelled as she snatched the bag away. Then Lussuria grabbed the bag from her.

"Why do you have so much foundation and scar removers.?" He said as he pulled out one of bottles of scar remover. "Uses: Removes scars, stretch marks and burns." He read aloud holding the bottle just out of her reach.

"Give it back!" She demanded.

Lussuria looked down at Anabell. "Did you go through a chubby faze?"

She starred at him. "I never went through a chubby faze! I have a few scars I need to get rid of, so just give it back!"

'_A few scars huh?' _ I thought as I got off the couch and bent down on my knees in front of Anabell. Luckily, Anabell and Lussuria were still arguing, I slowly lifted up her shirt a little bit. I saw a quite few small circular scars, scars that looked like she had been cut with a sharp knife and one big circular scar. Their seemed to be more but I would not press on.

"What were you up to?" I asked starring at the scars. I quickly felt a punch in my head that sent me back a few feet.

"Don't ever do that again! You guys are really starting to piss me off!" She yelled.

I readjusted my hat. "Where did you get the scars from?"

"None of your damn business! Is it so freaking hard to keep your noses out of other people's business?" She yelled. She looked up at Lussuria grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the chest, causing him to drop the bag. She grabbed her bag and ran up stairs into her room and slammed the door.

Lussuria held his chest. "I think its that time of the month...ugh."

I shook my head and glanced toward the stairs, then toward the broken window where the laptop was chucked. '_That was Bel-sempai's laptop. Oh well, he'll figure out its missing eventually.'_

Lussuria looked at me, "What did you see?"

"She has some scars."

"Yeah, I noticed a few of them when the nurses were looking her over when she first got here; wonder what they're from."

"Who knows."

Just then, Bel-sempai walked through the front door.

"Hey Bel-"

STAB

STAB

STAB

"Ushishishi. Don't 'hey' me." Just then he pulled his laptop out and opened it. The screen was broken and there was a stick coming out of the side. "What does this look like stupid frog?"

"Your laptop, what now - you're blind? I guess that's what will happen to a fallen prince. Things just start going; first your looks, now your sight, tsk, its a real pity," I answered.

STAB

STAB

"Ushishishi. Don't get snarky with me. Your going to pay for this."

"I didn't even do it, Anabell did." I countered.

He looked at Lussuria. "Is this true?"

Lussuria paused. "Well... yeah, but I don't think now is a-"

"Ushishishi~ That stupid peasant is about to become my new practice dummy." He said running toward the stairs but then he stopped and turned around.

STAB

"Ow, Sempai, what was that for?"

"For letting her do this." He said and continued to run up the stairs.

We heard him run down the hallway and the door fly open; a figure fell down past the window. We looked to see Anabell look up from where she fell. She began yelling and pointed both middle fingers. Knives flung toward her, but she dodged and ran away.

Bel-sempai jumped down as well, his ring was aflame as he put it in his box.

**Anabell POV**

I stared at Bel-sempai as his mink came out from his box. I looked down at my ring and focused for this was life or death. My flame rose as I dug through my pocket and pulled out a box. I looked up to see knives flying toward me. '_I hope this works,'_ I thought as I stuck the ring into the small box.

Two balls of indigo came out from the box and intercepted the knives; the pair split up - one hit a tree and the other hit one of the pillars of the house. They bounced off the objects, collided with each other, fell to the ground and rolled to my feet. I starred, they didn't move; I nudged them with my foot, they twitched as striped tails and ears came from the two balls of indigo.

I raised an eyebrow and peered up at Bel-sempai, he was starring at them as well. I looked back down only to see a small, furry hand balled into a fist and soon punching the other. The ball that was punched soon unraveled into a raccoon and the other did the same. They were both on all fours and glaring at each other; within seconds they were at each others throats.

I slapped my forehead. '_These things are supposed to help me? Dude, I am beyond screwed.'_

They both stopped and looked up at me, then looked at each other, gave me a wink, then turned on their paws and gave Bel-sempai the finger.

My jaw dropped and I fell to my knees, arms open; the two raccoons ran into my arms and I hugged them tighter than necessary. "You two are perfect!" I yelled.

I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder.

"Ushishishi. Don't think that you can just forget about the Prince, peasant."

I released the two creatures and stood slowly; I glanced at the knife on my shoulder. "Is that the best you can do? Really? God, you're pathetic."

'_Wrong move. I really need to learn to shut my mouth._' I thought to myself as Bel-sempai's smile grew (if that is even possible). Bel-sempai took a step forward, hand full of knives, I gulped. The raccoons took a defensive position and I reached into my pocket for the other box... weapon...thing. I pulled out the box and put the ring into it.

"Did you really think that you could do this to a Prince?" Bel-sempai asked taking his sweet time walking over to me.

"Really? All this just because I broke your laptop?" I asked the box shaking to life in my grasp.

"Ushishishi."

'_ I should of known.' _ I thought as the box opened and out shot a large indigo object; knives went flying and I stood still. The knives sounded like they clashed with metal. The indigo haze cleared from the large object to reveal... "A canon...?" I paused and noticed the bulging shape in the window; also known as Fran-sempai.

He stared at the canon, then looked at me, opened the window and said "You were paying attention." then started clapping.

"Fran-sempai, I don't even know how to fire a canon." I yelled at him.

"Well then you better learn fast." He said pointing behind me.

I turned to see the deranged prince running at me full speed. '_Shit.' _I jumped out of the way and started to think about all of the pirate movies I've ever seen to figure out how to work a canon. I ran back up to the canon, avoiding any flying objects coming my way; for a split second, I saw the raccoons fighting Bel-sempai's mink, they were bouncing around and clawing and biting the white creature.

I searched for the fuse to set off the canon; once found,I pulled a lighter out of my pocket when I noticed the fuse had a note on it, 'Pull me.'. I pulled the string and a canon ball came flying out. The fearless prince came running straight for it, he chucked knives at it. The canon ball split into two and a large indigo cloud emerged. I stared and noticed something else coming out of the cloud; it was large, big shoes and a red nose. _' A clown?'_

"Well this is unusual ... maybe it's broken?" Fran-sempai said as he kicked the canon.

"How did you get here?" I asked the creeper standing next to me.

"Its called walking."

I rolled my eyes and looked at the clown as it walked up the Bel-sempai, every step he took his shoes squeaked.

Bel-sempai looked at me. "Ushishishi. What the hell is this?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

The clown stopped in front of Bel-sempai and bent down to eye level. Bel-sempai gritted his teeth as the clown squeaked his red nose and smiled a toothy grin. It was obvious that Bel-sempai was not amused... especially when the clown proceeded to hug his face. Bel-sempai stabbed it. Then something weird happened (if it could get weirder) the clown deflated into a slime-like substance; engulfing Bel-sempai.

"Hmm. That's interesting." Fran-sempai said starring at the slime. "The canon was supposed to focus your energy and turn it into a dangerous weapon... yours turned it into a clown. Are you focusing?"

I face palmed. " I know why its doing this..."

"Care to explain?"

" Well, when I pulled the string on the canon, I was thinking of the movie 'It'. You know the one about the freaky clown. I was doing a little compare and contrast of Bel-sempai and the clown. "

Fran-sempai turned to me and started to poke me in the forehead. "Student, try to think of something more... deadly next time; that's how you kill your enemies."

I glanced over to Bel-sempai who was trying to cut his way out of the goo. "Yeah, but I don't want to kill him... that's too much work and I'd have to clean up the mess. In case you haven't noticed, cleaning isn't exactly my cup of tea."

"We've noticed." He answered and ceased poking my forehead.

"Anyway. I'm going inside." I said walking away.

Fran-sempai cleared his throat. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"That's right." I looked back at the two raccoons, who had stopped fighting the mink because he was too busy trying to help Bel-sempai. "You two, come on."

They both ran over to me, scurried up my legs and sat on my shoulders. '_They need names...hmm...'. _Then it hit me, the one on my left shoulder was squeaking and the one on my right shoulder was poking the other over my head.

"Squeakers and Checkers." I said pointing to each.

"Good, because it was oh so important that you named them." Fran-sempai stated sarcastically. "You're still forgetting something. I don't mind seeing Bel-sempai like this either, but..." He turned me towards him and put his hand on my shoulders. One hand got a firm grip and the other... "Got it." He said as he pulled the knife out of my shoulder. "But you should get him out soon."

"Can't it wait?" I asked, "I mean, he was kind of asking for it. Can't I just bask in the glory?"

"Not unless you want to end up dead; but if that's what you want, then go for it." He said with a shrug.

"Tch, fine.". I looked over to Bel-sempai, his mink was trying to chew through the goo. I sighed and the canon turned into a indigo cloud and quickly returned to the box in my hand. The illusion was gone and out rushed a very pissed Bel-sempai, he through some knives at me again; but me being lucky enough at the moment to have a human shield, I grabbed the sides of Fran-sempai's hat and pulled it down in front of my face.

STAB

STAB

STAB

STAB

"Student, don't use me as a shield."

"I was just making use of my surroundings and you just so happened to be in them." I said letting go of his head. Fran-sempai fixed his hat and started to walk inside, I followed after.

"That does not automatically mean that you can use your teacher as a shield." He scolded.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I said waving my hand in the air; as we stepped into the mansion, I was walking back up the stairs. I had some things that I needed to take care. '_Anything to get this thing off me.' _ I thought pulling at the long-sleeved shirt.

**Fran POV**

I pulled the knives out of my hat and walked into the living room, discarding the knives into the nearest trash can. _'I never thought that having a student could be so troublesome.' _ I began to think about the events of the past day. _' I wonder what those YouTube videos were about though, probably just her being drunk or something...'_

"Fran-chan? Remember, we are going out for dinner tonight." I heard from behind me only to see the gay lord himself.

" I remember." I answered back. The Varia eats out more than we do at-home dinners, saves us the trouble of cleaning.

"Anabell's coming too right?" He asked.

I paused, "No, she's not."

"What? Why not?" He asked me, mildly shocked.

"For misbehaving, ditching training, and punching the teacher." I answered bluntly.

Lussuria scratched his temple, "That last one, you were asking for it."

I stared at him from the corner of my eye.

"Don't ask me how, you know how. We were stepping in uncharted waters." He said with a sigh.

"So when we come back do you want to see YouTube videos of her?" I asked plainly.

Without missing a beat, Lussuria answered. "Hell yes! I want to see what this crazy girl used to do before she came here! I mean I like her and all, but she's nuts!"

"What time will we be leaving?"

"In about... 30 minutes." He said looking at his watch.

Without another word, I began to walk up the stairs and down the hallway. I could see Anabell's door was still closed after the little turn of events that played out 20 minutes ago. If not a few seconds after walking by, I heard the door open with a slight creek. Anabell came out of the room pulling down her black tank top all the way down as if she stopped getting dressed to open the door. That's when I noticed I hadn't before, a rose tattoo roughly the size of a softball on her lower back. The rose was red and the thorns were protruding from it, there was also a name written on it, but I was not able to make it out.

She turned around, closed the door and glanced at me from the corner of her eye. She let out a heavy sigh and turned away.

"Just to let you know, you will not be attending dinner with us tonight." I stated. She stopped and turned back to look at me.

"Oh too bad, it's not like we don't have a kitchen full of food. I hope I don't burn the house down." She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes as a small smirk played at her lips. Once again, she turned away and walked down the stairs.

"Students." I muttered and walked into my room to get ready for the restaurant.

**Anabell POV**

"Well, now that I have nothing to do..." I muttered as I wandered into the dining room. "I guess I'll just wait for everybody to leave." I pulled out a chair, sat in it and placed my legs on the kitchen table.

"Feet off the table." Lussuria scolded as he entered the dining room.

I rolled my eyes. "Their clean."

"We eat here."

"Okay, okay." I pulled my feet off the table. "You guys heading out?"

"Yes we are." He said cheerily and I noticed that he had a black purse hanging from his left shoulder.

"I like your bag." I stated, pointing at it lazily.

"Oh my god, thank you. It's this season Gucci." He said while using excessive hand motions.

"So, how long are you going to be gone?"

"Probably a few hours, depending on how long Bel-chan decides to argue with the chef or how many bottles of wine Xanxus drinks. You know, the usual." He said with a shrug.

"Yeah..." I muttered looking away. I ran my fingers threw my short black hair and ruffled it lightly. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, only to find him staring at me. "What?"

"Is black your natural hair color?"

The question caught me off guard. "Uh... yeah?"

"Have you ever dyed it?" He asked as he pulled up a chair and sat in it.

"Uh, yeah. I have dyed it platinum blonde, a lighter brown, red; oh my god the red was gorgeous. I also dyed it pink and then blue. Now, I just don't feel like dyeing it. " I answered nodding my head

"Oh, why do you keep it so short?"

"If I get in any fights, it gives them less to grab onto." I shrugged.

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Yeah."

"Ushishishi. Lets go, the prince is hungry." I heard from behind me and I felt a sharp pain in my back.

"Well if it isn't the fallen prince himself?" I said reaching behind me, pulled the knife out of my back and bent it ever so slowly just to piss him off. With in seconds, a knife was pressed up against my throat. "Is this really necessary, or are you still mad about earlier?"

The knife pressed a little harder.

"I take that as a yes." I stated staying completely calm. " I hope I'm not bursting your bubble by telling you that this is not the first time a knife has been at my neck."

I heard him give a throaty growl, I looked at Lussuria and he let out a heavy sigh.

"Bel-sempai, could you please refrain from killing my student? I would prefer her alive." I noticed Fran-sempai standing in the door way of the kitchen, his ring had the smallest of flames.

_' Well this is different.' _ I thought to myself. Fran-sempai turned his head away from Bel-sempai, looked at me and nodded his head.

"Very funny frog, don't hide the peasant. Ushishishi."

_'Hide? Is he blind or something?'_ That's when it came to me, _'Fran-sempai made me invisible.'_ As I realized this, the knife on my throat loosened and was soon gone. I saw someone walk by the kitchen doorway, it was me. _'That's the power of illusions I guess.'_ Within a flash Bel-sempai was chasing it. I heard her (or my?) feet running around the mansion; it sounded so real, like I was actually running up and down the stairs, jumping over furniture and the stairs railing.

"You would have learned this if you stuck around for training." Fran-sempai stated walking in my direction. He was wearing a purple button up shirt, a black vest that was unbuttoned, and some faded jeans.

"Fran, I told you to dress nice. You're going to embarrass me!" Lussuria exclaimed a little bit too dramatically.

"But we've eaten at better places and you're just being over dramatic." He countered.

"Just because we've eaten at better places doesn't mean you can dress casual. Anabell, don't you agree with me? Where are you?"

Fran-sempai snapped his fingers and I became visible once again.

"There you are. Just agree with me." Lussuria said as he put a hand on his hip.

I looked over at Fran-sempai, he did a 360-spin and then put his hand in his pocket. "I think he looks fine." I said with a shrug.

"Well, no leftovers for you." Lussuria said being sassy as ever.

"Why would I want your leftovers when there's a McDonald's down the street? Besides, they have a dollar menu."

"Rude." Lussuria stated and walked out of the kitchen towards the foyer. "Guys! Lets go!" He screamed. I followed after him only to see Bel-sempai jump over the railing of the stairs, followed by Levi, Mommy and Daddy (who walked down the stairs like some-what normal people.)

The psychotic prince turned in my direction and gave me a creepy smile "You got off easy this time, but next time you won't be so lucky. Ushishishi."

"Yeah, yeah. Go eat dinner." I said as I shooed him away. Moments later the group was leaving the house, the last to leave the house was Fran-sempai "Try not to get drunk. I mean it."

"Aww, that's cute. You almost sound like you care." I teased. Without saying another word, Fran-sempai walked out the door and closed it slowly behind him. "Finally, I thought they would never leave."

**Fran POV**

Fifteen minutes. That was how long we were gone before Lussuria made a U-turn on a major intersection and headed back to the mansion. Apparently, he had left something so important that he had to risk our reservations and the lives of the three cars that we almost hit in order to make the U-turn back.

"VOOIIII! What the hell do you think you're doing? You're going to make us late!" The shark captain screamed loud enough for us to think the window were going to crack, which didn't happen; but something did crash, a wine glass over Squalo's head.

Bossu said three words "Scum, shut up." He said it with such intensity that Captain was quite the whole limo ride back.

We pulled into the drive way going 65 mph and the halt made us all jerk forward.

"What the hell was so important?" The lightning pervert asked as Lussuria got out of the limousine and ran to the front door.

"My sunglasses!" He yelled back.

We were all dumbfounded. He never took off his sunglasses. Never. Besides it was 7:30 at night, you don't need sunglasses.

"But you have your sunglasses on!" Levi yelled after him, but it was too late, Lussuria was already in the house. "Idiot!"

"VOOIIII WHERE ARE THE KEYS? WE'RE LEAVING HIS DUMB-ASS HERE!" The shark captain screeched.

The only person who actually looked for the keys was Levi, as he muttered something about how the boss shouldn't be waiting.

"Damn it! You two just go in there and tell that dumb-fuck that his fucking sunglasses are on his fucking face so we can get the fuck out of here!" Shark-captain yelled as he pointed to Bel-sempai and I.

Bel-sempai smiled. " Why the hell do I have to go and with the frog of all people?"

Bossu grunted and shifted in his seat as he starred at Bel-sempai and I. Enough said. We both walked out of limo and to the front door. As we walked into the foyer, I could hear what sounded like someone was playing guitar hero. The old mansion creaked as we walked though the hallway leading to the west wing, where the living room, conference room, such rooms were located. As we headed toward the living room, the sounds got louder. The bright pink Mohawk stood out against the darkness of the hallway. Lussuria was standing in the doorway of the living room, starring in with a smirk on his face.

"Gay-Lord!" Bel-sempai yelled out. Lussuria quickly turned in our direction and put a single finger up to his mouth, then pointed into the living room.

We both looked at each other, then crept over to Lussuria and peaked into the living room. A familiar song began to play, Old Time Rock N' Roll. As the piano intro started, Anabell came sliding in front of the giant flat screen television. She was wearing a long-sleeved white button-up shirt that was a bit too big for her, black knee-high socks, a plastic crown that looked like it had been from the little kid section at the super market, and Lussuria's red sunglasses. The one thing I didn't see, was pants.

Bel-sempai started to snicker and Lussuria was giggling as Anabell spun in circles as she hit every single note in the game. Her black hair was getting messy as she danced through the room, hips shaking to the bass of the song. It suddenly became apparent by the holes in the back, whose shirt she was wearing; mine.

As the song came to an end, Anabell stopped dancing and looked at her high score. She got really close to the television screen, threw one fist in the air and screamed "Awwwww yeah baby! New high score! Suck on that bitches!"

The screen went back to the song menu and she began to look for a new song. I left my place in the doorway and stood next to her. "Do you need a bass player?"

"Um, yeah, I think there's another guitar over by the video games." She answered without looking at me as she starred at the screen. Realization hit her and she muttered "shit.". Her head slowly turned toward me. "...Hey..."

"Are you wearing my shirt?" I asked looking down at her. She starred down at the shirt and tugged lightly on the left sleeve.

"Yes..."

Lussuria jumped out of the doorway. "And are those my sunglasses?"

"Yes..." She slowly took them off and held them in one hand. Lussuria stomped up to her and snatched the from her hand.

"What nerve." He added.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at her. "So why did you take my shirt?"

Anabell shuffled her feet and looked at me. Her deep brown eyes had a flicker of embarrassment in them. "Well... your shirt was the only one that kinda fit me." She chewed lightly on her lower lip.

"Well then-" I started. Suddenly, I was cut off by a vibrating sound. Anabell reached into her shirt and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey...No, I'm not doing anything...Right now?..." She started to walk away and looked out the window. "...Well... I'm not wearing any pants... Well, I was just talking to Fran." She looked over at me. "Yeah that one... No, we were just talking, pervert... Yes I would tell you if I was... You know I wouldn't, do you remember the stories I told you about him?...I'm telling you the truth! We were just talking...Look, I'm on my way, I'll see you in a bit. Okay? Bye." She hung up, put her phone back in her shirt and ran toward the doorway.

"Anabell?" I called. She slowed down and gave a quick glance back at me.

"Blah, blah, blah. You're in big trouble. You can't leave the mansion. You're training extra early tomorrow. Yeah, yeah,yeah." She sped up and bolted out the doorway, I quickly followed after her. I heard her bedroom door close, and what sounded like her stomping around her bedroom. By the time I reached the bottom of the stairs, she was already running down. She was wearing short, black, spaghetti strap dress and her black high heeled boots. She was wearing bright red lipstick and cat-eye eyeliner. I could not see any signs of the scars I had seen earlier today.

She stopped right in front of me and gave me a mischievous smirk as she put her left hand on my right cheek. Her hand was soft, slightly calloused, and cold. She starred into my eyes. "And this is where I say 'I don't give a fuck.'." Her hand slid under my chin and roughly flicked my chin upwards. She ran out the door and closed it behind her. I touched my chin and noticed Lussuria and Bel-sempai walking out of the hallway.

"Is it a bet?" Lussuria looked at Bel-sempai and held out one hand.

"Yes, only because the Prince knows he'll win." Bel-sempai answered as he shook Lussuria's hand.

"Bet about what?" I asked walking towards the door.

They both looked at me and smiled. "Nothing." They answered simultaneously.

We all heard Anabell's motorcycle start up. I opened up the front door to see her zipping down the drive way, I pulled open a hidden hatch that contained the controls for the front gate and pressed the 'Gate Close' button. The front gate quickly slid shut a mere hundred yards before she got there. "You can't leave that easily student." I muttered. She quickly turned her bike and that's when I noticed a ramp very close to the gate. She jumped the gate. "Tch. Darn." I muttered.

I felt a vibration in my pocket and fished my phone out. It was a text from a number I didn't recognize. 'You like the ramp? Just build it before you guys got here. Lol.'

I starred at the text, then replied. 'Student?'

Lussuria screamed. "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! WE FORGOT ABOUT DINNER!"

The foyer was felt tense, not even Bel-sempai smiled. I hit the gate button again and we all sprinted out the door. Lussuria jumped into the driver seat and we hopped into the back. My cell phone vibrated again.

'No, it's the Easter Bunny.'. I clicked on the number and added it to my contacts as Student. When I looked back up, I noticed shark-captain's face was beet red."Uh? Am I in trouble?" The windows cracked with the intensity of captain's scream.

**Sorry, sorry sorry. I didn't forget about this story. My computer got a lot of viruses and I procrastinated on taking it into the shop for repairs. School has been really rough. So I had to temporarily let the story go. The story will hopefully start to flow a little better and have a bit more plot.** **The next chapter will pick up from this ending point. So, again, sorry for not updating in over a year. I plan on fixing a lot of grammar errors** **in the previous chapters. So don't forget to write a review and stuff.**


	7. A day in my life

**Anabell POV**

"Hey, there's my ragazza!" The bartender yelled from across the club. His name was Ferrari, he was a bit on the shorter side, roughly 5'7, very tan and very muscular. He had a scruffy beard and the most intense hazel eyes I have ever seen.

I smiled and blew him a kiss, he reached up in the air and pretended to catch it, sticking it in his pocket.

"Quit flirting with the bartender or Fran might get jealous." Anastasia teased.

Anastasia was 100% Russian. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, and a some what thick accent. She was working for her sister's husband's aunt in a factory. We met the first night I explored the city, I was kind of lost and found my way into a club (the one we're in). When I took a seat at the bar, the person sitting next to me was dressed in a pink power rangers costume. I turned to her and said "I like the red ranger better." We have been best friends since that day.

"I always flirt with him and I told you, Fran and I were just talking." I countered.

"Without pants?" Anastasia questioned raising one eyebrow. Alanzo spit out his beer all over the floor.

"Lets go sit down and I'll tell you everything, okay?" I yelled over the pounding music. They nodded as we made our way to the bar. Alanzo was tall, scrawny, had dirty blonde hair, grey eyes and a lip ring. He was one of those guys whose sexual oriantation was up for question. I met him right after I met Anastasia, we were talking, drinking and dancing, when suddenly a man came between us and grabbed our butts; so I punched him in the face and Anastasia punched him in the stomach. After he appaulogized, he introduced himself and bought us drinks. So he was A-Okay in my book.

As we sat down at the bar, Ferrari poured me a shot of gin and slid it across the counter. I caught it, gupled it down, set it back down and gestured for another.

"Ok so it started like this. They were leaveing for dinner earlier and so I decided to build a ramp, you know for a quick get away." Another shot was poured and passed to me. I gulped it down and gestred for another. "After that, I went inside and decided to play guitar hero."

Another shot was poured and gulped down. Anastasia was drinking a glass of vodka as if it was water and Alanzo was on his second bottle of beer.

"I was just looking at the song menu and saw the song Old Time Rock N' Roll. So, I decided to dress like in the movie, you know, the one with Tom Cruise?"

Ferrari poured another shot, I drank it greedily and asked for another.

"So I went looking for a shirt that would fit and I don't own any button up shirts, so I looked in Bel-sempai's closet and he doesn't own any either. So I went to Fran's closet and found a shirt that fit." I drank the next shot, as he was about to pour the next, I held up my hand and he stopped. "Now I want vodka shots."

Ferrari smiled and nodded, put the bottle of gin away and grabbed the bottle of vodka; leaving the bottle next to me as he served the other men and women at the bar. I poured my shot, gulped it down and poured my next shot.

"I didn't feel like wearing pants because I figured that nobody would be home until later. So, I went down stairs and began to play the game." I drank the next shot and readied the next.

Ferrari grabbed the bottle of vodka, poured it in a glass and passed it to a couple next to Alanzo. Then set the bottle back in front of me.

"When I got the new high score, I heard 'Do you need a bass player?'. So-"

I took the next shot.

"I was like 'sure, I think there's another guitar over there' and then I realized it was Fran. Then he was scolding me and you called and I came here and yeah."

"Oh, that makes sense." Anastasia answered finishing the last of her first glass of vodka. I poured her another glass.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. I wanna dance." I got up from my seat and made my way to the dance floor.

Fran POV

We almost lost our reservations if it weren't for Lussuria's speeding. Our drinks had been served and our orders were being taken. We had reserved the entire room for the rest of the night, if we didn't show up at eight o'clock on the dot, our reservations would have been given away. We were on the top floor of the resturant over looking the city. The floors were covered in burgandy carpet and all the tables had whites tables cloths.

Bel-sempai was taking his time to make the order as difficult as possible, so pulled my phone out and checked the time, 9:01. I looked though my text messages. My student hasn't text me since she left. Sounds about right.

"Sir. What would you like for dinner?" The waitress asked. She had medium length light brown hair and she was a bit on the chubby side. I looked down at the menu.

"I'll have the double tomato bruschetta." I said handing her the menu.

"Okay. Your food will be here momentarily."She smiled at Squalo and left.

"She likes you." Levi pointed out.

Shark captian huffed and sipped his brandy. Bossu took a gulp of his wine and it was obvious that they would be drunk by the end of the night. The car ride back will be bad. Very bad.

"The girl's training?" Bossu asked.

"She's doing better. Her skill on casting illusions has improved since she began but she still has trouble with not wanting to put forth full effort into training." I answered as I thought about the moment she left the mansion.

He just gave grunt in aknowledgement. That was the end of the conversation.

"The Prince is hungry. Ushishishi. I thought she said momentarily. It's been several moments." The fake Prince said leaning his chair back so it was balancing on its back two legs.

"Well, if you didn't make your order so complicated, then maybe we would be eating by now!" Lussuria complained.

"The Prince can't help it. I have a very particular taste." He said turning his head away from Lussuria. He was smiling as usual.

"You told the waitress everything you didn't want and then told her what you think all the food should be called and then played a guessing game with her to see if she was paying attention ." Lussuria said crossing his arms.

"The Prince needs attention." His cheshire grin growing wider.

"YOU WANT ATTENTION? HERE YOU GO!" Squalo threw the rest of his brandy all over Bel-sempai. Bel-sempai jumped across the table and tackled Captian to the ground. This is one of the reasons we reserve the entire room. Someone is always fighting. Silverware was being thrown across the room, weapons were being used and the table was almost smashed. You know. A typical Friday night.

Our waitress showed up through the door and held it open for the other waiters. They waited for Bel-sempai and Captain to stop fighting and then delivered our food and refilled our drinks.

"Enjoy your meal." They all said in unision and exited the room.

As we ate our meals, Squalo and Bel-sempai continued to argue and fling food at eachother. Of cousre it got more intense as Squalo and Bel-sempai began to throw thier plates at eachother and once again, engaged in combat.

"Is it too hot Boss?" Levi asked starring at him as he ate.

Bossu ignored him and just continued eating. I was almost done eating my meal, when it was snatched from me and used as a projectile to hit Bel-sempai. I let out a sigh and gulped my water down.

Lussuria tapped his fork against his lower lip. "I wonder what Anabell's doing." He muttered.

"I don't know." I answered pulling out my phone and checked the time. 10:06 pm. No messages. I put my phone back into my pocket.

When I looked back up, the waitress was coming back in the room. She stopped by Levi. "How is everything?" She asked smiling.

"Everything is wonderful." Lussuria answered.

"Well that's good; I'll just leave the bill here." She said as she placed it down infront of Levi.

Bossu grabbed it, filped it open and placed it back down. "I'm not paying for that shit."

Everybody stopped and starred down at the bill. In a single moment, everybody made eye contact at least once. Bel-sampai smiled and him being the voice of reason said "Ushishishi. All in favor for the frog paying, hands up!"

Everybody, except for me, raised their hands. "Tch. Aww, I clicked my tongue." I reached out and grabbed the bill. $1,576.23. Most of the bill wasn't even food but liquior. Bossu's wine alone was $890.00. That was cheap compared to how much he would normaly spend, last time I had to pay the bill, it was $10,999; for his wine alone. Not to mention the fact that Bel-sempai would buy food and not even eat it. He would buy it because he liked to have the option of having more food, you know, just in case he wanted more food.

I pulled out my debit card and placed it on top of the bill. As if on cue, the waitress came out, took the bill and walked back threw the kitchen door. Very shortly, the door opened angain and I recieved my debit card. "Avere una buona notte." She said and soon made our exit.

As the chofer brought up the limo, I checked my phone once again. 11:15 pm. Captian was a little more tipsy than Bossu. His cheeks were a little more rosy and of course, he was louder than normal; yes, it is possible.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII! WHEN ARE WE GETTING HOME?" Captian screamed.

Lussuria let out a heavy sigh. "We're still in the parking lot." Our limo pulled in front of us and a young man roughly 17 got out of the driver seat, handing Lussuria the keys.

"Avere una buona notte." He said and walked back inside.

As we got back in the car, Shark Captain started yelling at everyone. He yelled at Bel-sempai telling him to get a haircut, told Levi to quit being a creep and told Lussuria to stop being such a faggot. After that comment, Lussuria mummbled something to the effect of 'Long-haired bastard.'. I checked my cell phone once again, 11:32. 1 message. I opened the message.

'Why do you keep checking your phone? Who would want to talk to a frog?' The message was from the fallen prince who was sitting right across from me.

'More importantly. Who would want to talk to a Prince who was rejected from his own city. By the way, I'm talking about you.' I replied. If not seconds after I sent the text, knives were imbedded in my hat and shoulder.

I rolled down the window, grabbed the knives and started throwing them out the window. As I threw out the last few, I looked at Bel-sempai and said "Whoops. I dropped them out the window.". I rolled back up the window and flet a knife pressed up against my throat. "Bel-sempai, this is really unoriginal. You need to work on suprising people."

"Ushishshishishi. By the time I'm done with you, you will be nothing but frog legs." He smiled and the knife was pressed harder. Suddenly the limo came to a halt, causing Bel-sempai and I to tumble forward.

"If you two don't calm your asses down, I will kick both of you out of this car! It's bad enough that I have to deal with the world's loudest person being drunk

but now I have to deal with you two trying to kill eachother! I'm not having it!" Lussuria yelled at us and we both composed ourselves and sat back down. The limo began to move once again and the car ride was quite, for the most part. Captain was still a bit tipsy, so we heard the occasional outburst of 'You are all dumb asses!' or 'I could kick all of your asses!'.

Bossu grabbed a wine bottle and smashed it into Captain's head. Captain was knocked out. "Fucking piece of trash."

We were all silent, being stuck in a limo with Bossu when he was pissed off was like being trapped in a cage with angry bulls and lions. It was not the time for fighting, talking or breathing. When Bossu is angry we kind of treat him like a T-Rex; if you don't move, he won't see you. By the time we got back to the mansion and parked, we all waited for Bossu to get out first. He opened his eyes left the limo, we all took a deep breath and made our way to the nearest exit; well, all except for Captain, who was still on the limo floor, knocked out.

When we got into the mansion, we all seperated, heading to bedrooms, living rooms or training rooms. I made my way upstairs to my bedroom. The hallway leading to the bedrooms was long. Very long. The floor was made of oak and the walls were painted a maroon color. There were also small chandiliers lighting up the hallway, they were made of pure gold and sparkled as the light hit them. When I made it to my room, I noticed my student's bedroom door was open just a crack.

I decided to peek in there, just to see if she was here. I opened the door all the way, it was dark in her bedroom, but her room was slightly illuminated by the hallway light and the moonlight that faintly showed itself through her curtains. I noticed what seemed like a sleeping figure in her bed. "Student." I called into the darkness. No reply. I walked into the bedroom and put my hand against the wall, searching for a light switch.

Click.

The lights came on. What I thought was a sleeping person in her bed turned out to be her bed sheets that were crinckled and thrown to one side of the bed. Her bedroom had been painted avacado green since she moved in, which everyone thought looked wierd but she didn't care. She had the same old wood dressers that she did when she moved in and the floor was made of cherry wood. A large carpet was placed under her bed to make sure that the old iron bed didn't scratch the floor. She had a medium sized flat screen television in her room that hung right above her tall dresser.

I looked down infront of me and saw my shirt thrown on to the floor along with the knee-high socks. I also saw her closet door open. She had a walk-in closet like the rest of us did, although not a large as Bossu's. She didn't own many clothes, she owned two dresses, three pairs of jeans, four tank tops, a single long sleeved shirt and her pajamas. The only other pair of shoes she owned besides her boots, were tennis shoes for working out. I assume she owns a lot of under garments because Lussuria took her to a lingerie store not too long after she came here and they came back with two bags. The maids must have cleaned her room a little because all the beer and lquior bottles were gone.

She still has no clue that we have underlings living on the property as well. One morning, I told one of them to wake her up for trainng, if not five minutes later I heard gun shots. When I walked into her bedroom, she was half asleep and holding a gun. The underling was on the ground panicing,his arm had been grazed by a bullet. Poor guy, it was his first day in the Varia. Other underlings carried him out and Anabell went back to sleep, placing the gun under her pillow. I had to wake her up by tieing a rope around her legs and and hang her from the cieling like a chandilier. That was the day she had a dream/message from Master. Later, I retrieved the gun and hid it. Since that day, the underlings avoid her.

I left her bedroom, turned off the lights and cracked her door just as she left it. I made my way back into my bedroom. I looked at the time, 12:58 am. I was groggy and decided to go to bed. I striped myself of my clothes as I walked, throwing my Varia jacket and frog hat on a near by chair. I crawled into bed, wearing nothing but my white tank top and boxers. I pulled the covers over me and laid there, waiting for the blackness known as sleep to take over.

Anabell POV

Time: 2:30 am

"So... they believed you?" Anastasia yelled as we danced. I was dancing with this man I had just met, if not two minutes previous. What his name was? I don't know.

"Yeah!" I yelled stumbling a bit. "I said a whole bunch of stuff...hic... I told them I was a virgin! I told them I started drinking when I was 17. Hahahahaha...hic." I swallowed. "I...I had my first taste of beer when I was like...12 and I've had a lot of boyfriends. I- I'mmmma girl...hic... and I have needs too!" I started laughing. Hard. Alanzo was trying to pick up some girls that he saw across the bar.

Anastasia starred at him and sighed. "How come he never talks to me like that?" She said pointing over at him. When Anastasia gets drunk, she gets a little agressive and sloppy when it comes to Alanzo.

"You want me to handle it?" I asked looking at her, my eyelids were getting heavy. She nodded her head and that was all I needed. I walked away from her and the boy I was dancing with, making my way toward Alanzo. I tried to make myself look a bit more sober and I purposely ran into him. He looked at me and then his eyes widened. "Oh my God! Alanzo! Is that you?" I said trying not to make it obvious that I was hammered.

He just looked at me and started shaking his head.

"Oh my...hic..God! I haven't seen you since I stopped working at the clinic!" I had the two girls attention. They looked like they would be nice, a little on the stupid side, but nice.

"You went to the clinic? For what?" One of the girls asked. She had dyed blonde hair and about an inch of regrowth of her natural hair color which looked like she was a burnette.

"Well... you see girls." He tried to hurry up and say something before I did.

"He has AIDS." I said cassually. The two girls immidiantly walked away. Alanzo had the most annoyed look on his face. "You sir...hic.. have just been cock-blocked. Enjoy the rest of your night." I smiled and stumbled off. I looked for Anastasia in the crowd, when I found her, I gestured towards the bar.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"It went well. Hey, Ferrari...hic... I want two of those shots that you can set on fire!" I slurred.

He raised his eyebrows and gave me a look of consern. "I think you've had enough for the night. You should probably go home and rest."

"No...! I'mmmma customer and I flame shots!" I countered.

He sighed and pulled out two shot glasses, filled them with liquor then set them on fire. Passing them to Anastasia and I.

"To friendship." I said, we clincked our glasses together, blew out the fire and gulped down the shot. I shivered. "Maybe... we should leave."

"Yeah...hic." Anastasia said back. "You can sleep at my place tonight...hic..if you need to." Anastasia lived in a small apartment not too far from here.

"I-I'mmm gonna take you up on that offer...hic." I slurred. I pulled a credit card from my boot that I took from Bel-sempai's wallet, handing it to Ferrari. He swiped it through the machine and handed it back to me.

We stumbled out of the club, holding onto eachother for dear life. We would just look at eachother and start laughing for no reason. When we got to her apartment complex, we let go of eachother and grabbed onto the railing so we could get up the stairs. She lived on the second floor and all the way down to the right. We managed to make it to her apartment door with only minor bruises from us falling on the stone stairs. Anastasia fumbled with her keys, dropping them once, picking them up and placing them in the lock after two or three trys.

We entered her apartment and fell on the ground. Her and I made eye contact and started laughing. I managed to get up and lay on her couch, taking off my boots.

"I feel heavy." I started giggleing. Anastasia got up from the floor and made her way to her bedroom laughing. When she got into her room, she shut the door. Soon after that, I was out like a light.

Fran POV

The next morning, I awoke from a dreamless sleep. The sunlight of pearing through my white curtains. I rolled over and looked at my clock, 11:01 AM. I could hear yelling, screaming and things smashing downstairs. I sat up and got out of bed making my way to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. As soon as I got out of the bathroom, I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of Varia uniform pants, walked over to the chair and pulled off the Varia jacket and my hat. If I dared to leave my room without the hat, I might have a near death experience with Bel-sempai.

My bedroom door opened, an underling stepped in. He was tall, pale, blonde hair and blue eyes. He had been recruited from England last August. His flame was lightning. I have only worked with him once on a mission; he, Bel-sempai and I had to assassinate a man in Scottland that knew a bit too much. The mission only took a few days.

"Report." I stated putting the frog hat on.

"Yes Fran sir. Xanxus wishes to speak to you at approximatly six o'clock sharp tonight regarding a mission." He stated.

I looked at him. "Fine. Have you heard any news about my student?" I asked walking past him as he followed me down the hall.

He paused. "No Sir. I have not heard any news regarding Madame Anabell." He swallowed.

Even talking about her made underlings nervous, which is odd considering the fact that we have more terrifying people like Bel-sempai on the squad. Bel-sempai has accutually killed several underlings, while Anabell just shot one in the arm. We came to a halt infront of the stairs. "That will be all." I stated.

"Yes Fran sir." He bowed and walked over to a wall, tapped on it once revealing a key pad. Once he entered the pin code, a section of the wall lifted up and he walked into the opening. The key pad and opening quickly was hidden once again. I walked downstairs to breakfast.

Lussuria was taking a break from cooking for a while, mostly because our chef had returned from a family vacation. Bel-sempai was shoveling food down his throat and Captain was drinking coffee. Bossu was eating pancakes, toast, eggs, bacon and sausage, Besta laying down next to him waiting for his full plate to be cooked as well. All of the box animals were fed the same food as the rest of us. They were spoiled. Xanxus has been keeping Besta away from my student do to the fact that Besta isn't as terrifying when he's around her.

I picked a spot at the table and sat down.

Lussuria looked up. "Good morning."

"Morning." I answered. I looked over at the chef who was serving Besta his bacon and eggs. "Hey. I'll have some pancakes." I asked. The chef nodded and went back to the stove.

"Have you heard from Anabell?" Lussuria asked.

"Not since last night." I answered. Bossu looked up from his plate, he had syrup, egg yolks and crumbs all over his face. He and I made eye contact, I was the first to look away.

"VOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII! HOW CAN YOU NOT EVEN KNOW WHERE YOUR OWN STUDENT IS? WHAT KIND OF TEACHER ARE YOU?" Captain yelled at me from across the table. Crumbs of food were becoming projectiles as he yelled, hitting everything in sight.

Lussuria had the most distugsted face. "Wipe your mouth before you decide to yell! God damn, that's fucking gross!" Lussuria wiped the side of his face were some of Captain's spit had hit.

I paused and noticed Bossu was still staring at me. Suddenly, my pancakes were placed infront of me. "Thank you." I told he chef. He smiled and nodded. I took my fork and began eating. I ignored Bossu's stare, that was soon acompannied by Besta's unwavering stare. Great**.**

I quickly finished breakfast, handed my plate back to the chef and walked back up stairs. As I walked back into my bedroom, I looked at the clock 11:32 AM. I walked to my nightstand and checked my phone. No messages. "My student is making me look bad." I muttered to myself. I looked to my bed where my laptop was placed and thought about Anabell's video's that were on the internet. Now would be a good time to watch them. I looked back to my cell phone and text 'Do you want to watch the videos now?' to Lussuria.

The door suddenly burst open. "Yes!" Lussuria screamed as he ran and jumped on to my bed.

I opened my laptop, opened the internet, clicked on the history and began watching the first video. The first video was being filmed in a kitchen, we assumed in an apartment because of its size. There was a girl on the table facing away from the camera, she was only wearing underwear and a bra. She had bleach blonde hair that was cut very choppy. No scars; but she did have a tattoo in the middle of her lower back, the same style of tattoo as my student.

The girl filming began talking. "Anabell's drunk. Hahahahaha! Put some clothes on!"

The girl on the table rolled so she was laying on her back. The drunken girl was in fact my student. "I'm too cool for pants!...hic."

"This is going on the internet!" The girl holding the camera started laughing harder.

"Fuck you." Anabell slurred as she rolled over once more, falling off the table and hitting the kitchen floor. For a split second, I noticed that Anabell's scars showed themselves and quickly vanished once again.

Lussuria and the girl holding the camera were laughing in unison. The video ended.

"Click on another." Lussuria said as he caught his breathe. I clicked on the next video.

The next video was set inside a club, there was a group of guys who looked to be about in their early to mid-twenties and a familiar girl was dancing not too far away from them. She had bright red hair, she was wearing her knee-high boots and a short, tight black dress.

"Anabell!" One of the guys yelled, he stepped forward. He was tall and had dark brown curly hair. He was wearing a light blue shirt and jeans. Anabell quickly looked over, smiled and walked over.

"Hey babe." She said casually. The boy leaned down and they kissed.

"Aww. Aren't they cute?" The man holding the camera teased. Without breaking their kissed the couple both gave the camera man the middle finger. They broke off the kiss and Anabell's... boyfriend I assumed, wrapped one arm around her shoulder. He was taller than she was by at least foot.

"Why the fuck are you filming anyway?" Anabell yelled over the music.

"Why not? We're at a club, why not document the experience." The camera man yelled.

"Just get that camera out of my face." Anabell said pushing the camera away. Her boyfriend gave the camera man a serious face.

"Fine." The camera man said and the video ended.

"Lets watch another." Lussuria said. I scrolled down and clicked on another.

**Anabell POV**

I rolled over, scratched my head and took a deep breath. Getting up from the couch, I walked over to the kitchen and made some coffee. "Uh, I have to get my bike." I muttered groggily. I looked at the time on the oven, 2:22 PM. I let out a heavy sigh. "Knowing my luck, it probably has bird shit on it. Great."

Suddenly, Anastasia's bedroom door opened and she stepped out; she still had some makeup on her face and she was also in the white feather dress she wore last night. She walked past me and groaned as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "Good thing I don't have work today." She said in between sips. "But you on the other hand." She smirked.

I grabbed a cup and poured my coffee, put a spoon full of sugar into the cup and took a sip. "Yeah, yeah, they won't miss me. They probably don't even know I'm gone." I said with a chuckle. I drank the coffee greedily, we poured cup after cup of the black liquid and drank it like it was all we had. I yawned "Well, I'm gonna get my bike, then head back to hell and take a shower. I feel gross." I said with a shiver as I walked back to the couch, grabbed my phone and then put my boots back on. "Call me if you want to chill, okay?" I said walking to the door.

"Always." She answered still holding her cup of coffee. "Bye."

"Bye." I said walking out the door and closed it behind me. The sun was bright, too bright, I shielded my eyes as I walked down the hallway. I could hear the sounds of the city, cars alarms, people talking and car horns. I smirked, how I loved the city. I lived in Los Angeles for a month and a half with my boyfriend, Skylar, when I was sixteen. I broke up with him and traveled to San Francisco. How I miss traveling, not knowing where you were going to go, who you were going to meet, whether you could afford a motel room or just sleep in a park. Just me, my bike, and the open road.

I walked down the familiar sidewalk and listened to the people talking in the language known as Italian, a language I was learning during my training with Fran-sempai. As I trained, he would sit there, reading, and through out Italian phrases, have me repeat what he said and their meaning. It was funny when Lussuria or Bel-sempai would come in and interrupt his reading, mostly because he would get really snarky and sarcastic. Lussuria would get really offended and storm off; Bel-sempai would just insult him back and that would turn into a war, one in which the only side I was allowed to choose was Fran-sempai's. It was either that or wake up underwater or have a nightmare about flesh eating elves. Go figure.

I walked up to my bike. No bird poop. Awesome. There are somethings I want to do to my bike when I got back to the mansion. I put in the key, kicked up the kickstand and heard the beautiful sound of the motor starting. I drove through the city, feeling the wind blow through my hair. The Varia lived about a few miles away from the city. As the city slowly faded behind me, I drove down a hidden road.

The gates to the mansion were closed. I stopped my bike, pulled out my Varia card that was given to me about a week after I got here and showed it to the cameras that were on all sides of the gates. A key pad formed on the left side of the gate, I put in the code, immediately after, a hand scanner appeared on the right side, if you don't make it to the hand scanner in time, you have to start all over. I sprinted to the scanner and place my right hand on the scanner.

"Anabell Greene. Varia member. Status: Illusionist Fran's student. You may enter." The scanner said as the gates opened I got back on my bike and pulled up into the drive way. The mansion is huge and ominous. I looked at the windows and thought that I saw someone standing in one of them, I blinked and they were gone. Weird. I tuned off my bike and walked to the door. Once I walked inside a vase flew right past my face, almost hitting me. Bel-sempai was throwing knives at Squalo and Squalo was using his sword to deflect them. It was a battle.

"VOOOOOIIIIII! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Squalo screamed, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his box weapon. The flame on his ring was a light blue in contrast to Bel-sempai's, which glowed an intense crimson; Bel-sempai also pulled out a box weapon. Simultaneously, they thrust their rings into the boxes. I have never seen Squalo's box weapon, so I didn't know what to expect; I thought that maybe he would have a school of tuna or maybe a pelican, or maybe a group of seagulls (I think this one is the most likely because they are both really loud, really obnoxious, and they both have a shit storm over everybody's good-day parade.). The box opened and a massive ball of blue light emerged and formed into a very large great white shark.

I furrowed my brow. _'I don't get it.'_ I thought to myself as I stared at the massive shark.

"Ushishishi. You can't beat a prince." Bel-sempai laughed, his white mink was perched on his shoulder, hissing and growling.

They were about to engage in combat once again, when I had the bright idea of testing out my illusions on the two of them. Fran-sempai told me, 'you should always make use of your surroundings.'. They're in my surroundings, that counts. They hadn't noticed me come in, so this was perfect. I focused, they jumped into the air once again, and then...

"VOOOOOIIIIIII! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Squalo screamed and suddenly held his breathe.

"Ushishishi. The fuck?" Bel-sempai laughed and held his breathe as well. There movements slowed and they started to float. Bel-sempai's mink was trying to run but instead it was floating. They were all at the bottom of the ocean, well at least from their perspective. In reality, they were just standing there holding their breathe. It was so funny! I fell on the ground laughing. Thank God they couldn't see me, if they could, I would be dead.

Suddenly, they both yelled. "FROG!"

Wait, they thought it was Fran-sempai? Even better. The smile on my face grew, suddenly, Bel-sempai threw a knife at Squalo, missed and the knife hit the wall behind him. I got up from the floor, walked over to the wall grabbed the knife and stuck it in my boot.

Lussuria walked down the stairs and stopped in the middle as he stared at Bel-sempai and Squalo. He looked at me and shook his head. "I thought I heard you come home."

"Well that's surprising! I didn't think anyone could hear over these two." I said pointing at the two of them and smiling. "But I took care of that."

Lussuria raised his eyebrows and looked at the two again. "Well, come upstairs and turn off the illusion."

"Fine." I said as I made myself visible and walked in between Bel-sempai and Squalo.

Squalo used the remainder of his breathe to say "Go get you teacher so I can kill him."

I nodded and looked over at Bel-sempai, he just gave me a creepy smile. I walked away from them, grinning, and walked up the stairs, grabbing Lussuria's wrist and pulled him up the stairs with me. We turned down a hallway, when I decided to stop the illusion. I walked back towards the stairs and peaked over the railing. Squalo and Bel-sempai were sprawled out on the floor, panting. I walked back towards Lussuria and he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me down the hall, throwing me into Fran-sempai's bedroom.

Fran-sempai was sitting on his bed with his legs crossed, he looked up at me. "Well, there's my student. I have some things I have to tell you." He said looking back down at his computer. "Lussuria, would you like to start?"

"With pleasure." Lussuria said from behind me.

I turned and stared at Lussuria, then looked at Fran-sempai a little confused.

"I didn't know you smoked cigarettes." Lussuria said.

"Yeah, I did right before you all kidnapped me." I countered, I have a bad feeling about this conversation.

"I didn't know you had your tongue pierced." Fran-sempai said.

"Well I did. I took it out awhile ago, I might put it back in." I said.

"I didn't know you were in a biker gang." Lussuria said.

"When I was younger. They were cal-" I was cut off by Fran-sempai.

"I didn't know you went to jail." Fran-sempai said.

"Well I-" I was cut off again.

" I didn't know you pushed a beauty queen off stage." Lussuria said.

"She deserved it, besides, I told you that." I said, but I was ignored.

" I didn't know you have been drinking since you were twelve." Fran-sempai said as he got off the bed.

"Well-" I started.

"I didn't know you stole your motorcycle when you lived in the U.S." Lussuria said getting closer, Fran-sempai was now sitting at the end of his bed, obviously enjoying this.

"I took it from one of the gang members." I said quickly, trying not to get cut off. _'How do they know all of this?'_ I thought to myself. I was starting to panic a little.

"I didn't know you were a stripper Anabell, or should I say, Raven." Fran-sempai said getting off the edge of his bed and standing mere inches from me.

I cringed, this was all too much to take in. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. "I did what I had to." I muttered.

"What was that?" Fran-sempai said. He must have leaned in because I could feel his breathe wash over my face.

My eyes flung open and I took a step forward; he took a step backward. "I did what I had to! Look, do you think that my life was sunshine and lollypops? No! It isn't! It never has been and it never will! I did what I had to so I could survive and I don't regret a damn thing!" I yelled in his face. I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Lussuria.

"Calm down sweety. We were just curious because we picked you up off the streets, we didn't know anything about you." He said calmly, my hand subconsciously reached for the knife in my boot. Fran-sempai grabbed my hand, stopping me, my eyes widened. I felt his hand reach into my boot, pull out the knife and accidentally cut my leg in the process.

"Whoops." Fran-sempai said as he threw the knife across the room and he wiped his finger across the small wound. I walked over to Fran-sempai's bed and took a seat; making an attempt to calm myself down. I took a deep breathe and let it out slowly, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Look," I started. "I just don't like people knowing this much about me, okay? Normally, if someone knew this much, I would have already skipped town. I can't really do that here because I don't know where I would go and I'm almost positive you guys would drag me back here."

"That's true." Fran-sempai said taking a seat next to me.

"Honey, everybody here had a background story, for example, you know Bel-sempai?" Lussuria asked.

"Of course, it's kind of hard not to." I answered.

"Well, he actually is a prince. He murdered his older twin brother who was next in line to be king, along with his family and town. Squalo, killed the world's top swordsman. Fran here, is the student of the world's most powerful illusionist, Rokudo Mukuro."

I looked over at Fran-sempai, he was staring right back at me. "I guess...I should calm down a bit...huh?" I said laughing a bit. I put my hands behind my head and laid down on Fran-sempai's bed.

"Yeah." Lussuria answered.

"You want to watch a movie?" Fran-sempai asked as he held up a remote for the T.V.

"Uh... sure?" I answered. Lussuria took a seat on the other side of me as Fran-sempai clicked the play button on the remote.

The movie seemed to be taken from a hand held camcorder. The first scene was taking in a bedroom.

_'That looks familiar.' _ I thought to myself.

The cameraman walked over to a sleeping figure and nudged it softly. "Babe. Come on, wake up."

_'That voice sound familiar.'_ I thought to myself.

The sleeping figure moaned and rolled over so it was on laying its back. I stared in shock; the sleeping figure had light brown hair and sun-kissed skin that had been tainted by the bite marks covering my neck. The sleeping figure was me when I was sixteen and living with my boyfriend Skylar in California.

_'Fuck.'_ I thought biting down on my lower lip.

The younger me looked up at the camera and pulled the sheets up to her chest to cover her naked body. "Hey babe." She said groggily, she used one hand to hold up the sheet on her chest and the other hand to rub her head. She moved back her bangs and revealed a small bruise on the side of her forehead. "Honey, I think we might need a new bed." She said.

"And why is that?" Skylar said with a chuckle. "Ah, I got you good last night." He said as he touched the bruise with his thumb.

"Because we broke it." She said laughing.

"Hahahahaha. How?" Skylar asked.

"Well, for starters, we broke one of the boards holding the mattress up." She said as her laughter calmed down a bit. Skylar bent down and lifted up the sheets to reveal that one of the wooden poles supporting the mattress had collapsed. The camera lifted back up and the younger me who was laying down with the sheets pulled up even higher. "And I kind of made these loose." She said as she grabbed onto two wooden poles in the head board.

I covered my face. Oh God. This sucks.

"So I was good?" Skylar asked.

"Babe. Don't even ask! You were fucking amazing!" The younger me exclaimed.

I suddenly felt an elbow nudge my side, I kept my eyes closed. "I didn't know you weren't a virgin." Fran-sempai said. I quickly elbowed him in the face, grabbed the remote and threw it at the T.V., thus, breaking it.

"I thought you said you were going to calm down?" Lussuria asked as I stood up making my way towards the bedroom door.

"I said I would calm down a bit, not calm down completely. I'm going to go work on my bike." I said walking out the door.

**Fran POV**

I touched my chin, positive there was going to be a bruise there. I looked over to Lussuria, he was staring out the window. I got up from the bed and joined him, down in the drive way was my student, with a box of tools and kneeling and adjusting something on her bike. She was still wearing her dress from last night, she had a rag in one hand and a wrench in the other.

"She's getting better at illusions." Lussuria said next to me.

"Is that so?" I asked still staring out the window.

"Yes, she cast an illusion over Squalo and Bel-chan earlier, they thought it was you." He said in a matter o' fact voice. "Now that I think about it, they were so sure it was you, they told Anabell to go get you so they could kill you. They'll be up here any minute." Lussuria turned away from the window and looked towards the door.

"You could have told me this sooner Gay-lord." I mumbled. I quickly made my way to the nearest exit. I heard the commotion of Shark Captain and the Fake Prince running up the stairs. I quickly used an illusion to make myself appear to be an underling.

"! WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT STUPID FROG!" Captain screamed, the intensity of the scream was enough to break a few light bulbs in a few of the chandeliers.

"Ushishishishi. I can wait to have frog legs for dinner!" Bel-sempai yelled as the two of them sprinted right past me.

The mist flames eroded off my body and I looked down at my watch, 5:58 pm. Time flies, I guess. I ran towards Bossu's office. If I didn't make it there at 6:00 on the dot, my pay would be reduced. I stopped right in front of Bossu's office and calmly entered the large office. Bossu was sitting in a large dark leather chair with Besta at his side.

"I have a mission for you; Belphegor has already been informed. You, Belphegor and Anabell are going to Spain. The man you are going to kill goes by the name Ernesto Delgado. All other information is in this brief case, inform the girl. The jet leaves at 3:00 AM tomorrow morning and reservations have been made at a hotel. Now get out trash." Bossu said as he pushed forward a brief case. I walked forward, grabbed the brief case and left the room. If not seconds after I closed the door, I was smashed into a wall with a sword pressed against my throat; I dropped the brief case.

"Kero." I muttered as the sword pressed harder. Captain and Bel-sempai were standing before me, absolutely pissed.

"Kaching." Bel-sempai said as he threw his 'original looking' knives into my hat, arms and legs. "You snarky brat. You nearly killed us back there! Well, we are going to kill you. Ushishishi."

"But Bel-sempai, that wasn't me who did the illusion, it was my student." I said as the sword lifted from my neck slightly.

"Ushishishishi. Prove it, you have one minute." The Fake Prince said as he shifted his weight to his left leg and crossed his arms.

I took a deep breathe. " Lussuria was there, did you see him?" I asked.

They both looked at each other. "We were underwater, so we didn't see anyone. Well, until Anabell walked between us." Squalo said. They both suddenly looked like a light bulb went off in their heads. The sword went away from my throat. "That bitch!" They both yelled.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner." I said, they both sprinted down the hallway. I took out all of Bel-sempai's knives and discarded them out the nearest window. The less knives Bel-sempai has, the better. I walked back and grabbed the brief case and walked down the hallway and to my bedroom. I placed the brief case on my bed, walked into my closet and pulled out a suitcase and began to pack for the mission.

"VVVVOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII! YOU BITCH GET BACK HERE!" Captain screamed. I peered out my window only to see my student dodging attacks from dumb-ass Captain and the Fake Prince.

" YOU FUCKING DUMB-ASS! DON'T CALL ME A BITCH!" Anabell yelled back at him as she dodged Bel-sempai's knives. Her box animals were emanating mist flames from their feet, tails and ears. They were countering the attacks from Bel-sempai's mink and Captain's shark. My student suddenly began to multiply, soon their were at least fifty Anabells surrounding Bel-sempai and Captain. I heard a tapping on my window but no one was there.

The window smashed open, glass falling everywhere and I heard something fall on the ground. A mist appeared on the floor and inside of it was my student. "You dumb-ass! When you hear a tapping on the window, you open it!" She yelled as she caught her breathe, she had several wounds on her arms and legs.

"My bad. Oh, by the way, you're going to wake up at 3:00 AM tomorrow."

"What? Why?" She exclaimed, she didn't seem too happy about waking up that early.

"Because, you are coming with Bel-sempai and I on a mission to Spain." I answered.

A look of seriousness washed over her face. "Fine. I figured this would happen eventually." Without saying another word, she left my bedroom.

**I'm finally starting to update more frequently, which is so nice! I really like this story and I hope you guys do too! Please don't forget to Review! It really cheers me up to see how much you guys like the story! Thank you all~**


End file.
